Dreamweaver
by befictorious
Summary: Bella has been having dreams about a mysterious stranger and is falling in love with him. Will a summer trip to Greece get her a real-life love or will the man of her dreams hold her back?
1. Chapter 1

**If you recognize it, I don't own it. **

**All things twilight belong to SM. If they belonged to me Edward and Bella would have been much happier because I don't do dog drama. **

**I'm not going to go into dramatic detail about what the characters look like. You already know what they look like or you wouldn't be here. If you REALLY need more of a description than I give, go read it in any other fic and then come back. **

**I'm stoked that you wanna read this, or are giving it a shot. I'll really try not to disappoint. **

**And away we go...**

BPOV

"Well...Hell..."

I looked down at my watch and realized I'd zoned out again and was going to be late closing the store. I had been daydreaming about him again. The faceless man that keeps tormenting me in my sleep. He's always the same, but the situations are different. Sometimes we meet on an elevator, and other times we meet on the bus. We see each other and fall in love, and then he tries to kill me. Yes, you read that right, my knight in shining armor tries to end me, and I let him. I know, I watch way too much CSI with Mrs. Cope here during the slow hours.

I've been working in this bookstore for about four years if you include the summers while I was home from Berkley. After graduation I moved home to Forks where the jobs consisted of being a waitress in the diner, a substitute teacher at the High School, or go back to being manager at Thunderbird and Whale books.Mrs. Cope was the owner and always kept my job waiting for me. My degree in historical literature seemed boring to even me, but I could never find a major that fit. Story of my freaking life. I've always been in my own little world, laughing at my own jokes because no one else will. 

As I'm bending over to gather the last of my belongings from under the counter I hear the door chimes signaling the last customer has taken my not so subtle hints that its closing time. "I hate those fucking chimes" I mutter.

"ooh baby, i love it when you talk dirty".

I jump and hit my head on the counter. "Damn-it Emmett! Why do you insist on scaring the bejesus outta me? and you're my brother so stop being gross." I look up to find he's plopped himself on the counter like he's a toddler and not a two hundred and fifty pound ogre.

"I've been waiting for about six hours B, what the hell is taking so long?" I look at the wall clock and see that it was almost an hour later than I had previously thought. "I'm sorry Em, I got caught up and didn't realize. Dad's watch must be broken again, piece of shit." Emmett just shrugs. "Well if you're finally done riding the reading rainbow can we go eat? I'm about to pass out from hunger." Now I happen to know that he's already hit a drive through on his way here because first, I'm his sister and second, he still reeks of french fries. But I don't mention it. "Sure bub, lead the way" I say as lock the door behind me and we head out into the balmy Washington air. It's May and the evenings are cool, but I'm not about to complain in fear of the winter gods hearing me. Winter here is BRU-TAL. So I'll take this with a smile.

We walk across the street to the local hang out and head to our usual spot at the bar. Emmett is three years younger than me, so I make fun of him for being carded. He makes a comment about how he helps an old lady across a busy intersection and all he gets is grief. I roll my eyes and tell him to be thankful I gave him a piece of hard candy as a reward. This in turn makes him laugh because I said 'Hard". I hope he never grows up. He's going to University of Washington and comes home to see me every weekend. He'd never say it out loud of course, but he feels protective of his unpopular sister, and wants to make sure I'm not sitting at home drinking wine by myself out of the bottle. You get caught doing that just once and you never hear the end of it.

His eyes light up and, at the same time we shout "Fuckin' Greece!" as the bartender brings us our beer. We've decided to take a trip this summer, just the two of us. We picked Greece because Em thinks the women there are the hottest on the planet and I said the same for the men. My real reason is because I have a secret nerdy obsession with Greek Mythology, but he doesn't need to know that.

"So B, have you found us a place to crash yet?" Emmett starts in for the tenth time. "Because I'm not staying in a fuckin' hostel. Have you seen those movies? I like my balls and my eyes thank you."

"Yes Em, but you're never going to remember the name, so just trust me OK? And those movies are not realistic." I reply, but he just acts like I'm not even there and continues. "I just know some hot chick is gonna trick me into coming back to her room with her and some guy's gonna be waiting to slice my dick open."

"That's gonna happen anyway, because you're famous for hitting on unavailable women." I said "Why can't you look at the left hand BEFORE you have your tongue down her throat?"

"I don't know B." He mutters and honestly looks remorseful. But I should have known better because in his next breath he says "So are you gonna find some dude on this trip to finally clear out your cooch-cobwebs?" 

"Jesus H.!" I shout. "The situation with my cooch is none of your concern! God, you just jump right over the line of acceptable behavior don't you?" Then my face brightens when I look up to see Jacob, the cute bartender smirking at me with another beer. "I'll be more than happy to help you out Bella, just say the word." he says and it feels like my skin in covered in slime. Jacob may be cute, but his arrogance and personality are a complete turn off. He gives me the likes a challenge though and keeps coming back for me to shut him down. "No thanks Jacob" I start to say but am cut off by Emmett jumping up from his seat to grab Jacob's shirt. "Listen grease monkey" He spits. "Unless you wanna do anything with your dick other than use it as a straw, I suggest you stay away from my sister. I'll rip it off and feed it to you, capiche?" 

"And on that note.." is all I can get out before my laughter takes over.

We throw money down to pay our tab about twenty minutes later since Jacob hasn't bothered to come back with more beer or a menu, and head to Emmett's car. He drives me to work on Saturdays since we always end up hanging out together anyway. It's a short drive back to the apartment we share when he's here, and as selfish as it seems, I'm thankful he wants to only spend weekends with me. Weeknights alone are hard enough. 

We change into our jammies and watch TV until I hear him start to snore. Since I can't hear over that freight train I decide to go to bed. I cover him with a blanket and go to my room. Under my big comforter I drift easily, and see him almost immediately. Even though he has no face, I know it's him. Tonight he's in the bar with me instead of Emmett. He buys me a glass of wine, "because I would love to see the way you hold the glass to your beautiful lips." he says. We talk for what feels like hours, but since I'm dreaming it's fuzzy and I don't know what's being said. He drives me home and walks me to my door with his hand on the small of my back. "Isabella" he breathes into my ear and I feel the arm he's touching start to tingle. He leans in to kiss me when I feel myself being pulled out of my dream. "oh, ow!" I said. My arm was now throbbing with pins and needles from being asleep. It wasn't because he was touching me after all. I shake out the rest of the pain from my arm and roll to my other side. I can still hear Emmett on the couch and smile a little knowing he's there. Then I think about my dream man again and say "now where were we?" as I fall back into my slumber.

**Ok! Chapter 1 down. Please let me know what you think so far. I have about 6 chapters written right now, so hopefully updates will happen frequently. Follow me on twitter fictorious so I'm not lonely and I'll post teasers and other fun stuff. **

**Love, **

**ME******


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome Back! **

**SM owns the characters, I just make them cooler. **

"Isabella" Dream man whispers. His hand is on the base of my neck with his thumb caressing my cheek. I think his eyes are closed and he skims his nose along my chin, mouth and nose as if drinking me in. He places small kisses on my eyelids and my forehead and pulls me close to him. I feel so cherished in this moment. We're standing on a beach watching the sunrise. He looks down at me while brushing my hair from my face. I still can't make his out, but I know he's breathtaking. "Do you know you fart in your sleep?" he says.

Wait... What?

I'm pulled from my happiness to look straight into the face of Emmett who has found my stash of chips. "Finally!" He bellows with a mouth full. "I thought I was gonna have to come in here banging pots and pans. "Haha 'banging'"

"What do you want douche? I was sleeping!" I yell and attempt to pull the covers back over my head but his big greasy paw stops me.

_Great, now I have to wash that blanket._

"It's almost noon B, mom and dad are on their way over to pick us up for lunch. I thought you might like to take a shower. You stink like a locker room"

"No, that would be you. Whenever you think something stinks, it's always going to be you. But I'm not surprised since the only time you shower longer than five minutes is after the new Victoria's secret catalog gets here."

After I shower and decide on my favorite jeans and t-shirt combo, throw my hair up in a messy bun, I walk downstairs just in time to see my parents roll up. Charlie and Renee just honk the horn and Emmett and I scurry out the front door like we're afraid they'll drive away. We love the weekend lunches with our parents, and not just because it's free food. We're a close family where the smiles are genuine and the conversations are never forced. I know how lucky we are to have this, but I don't have to tell them. They know we're lucky too.

The diner on Main Street has had the same menus since they opened about fifty years ago. The food is greasy and delicious. I opt for a slightly healthy spinach omelet while Emmett gets the lumberjack special, and a side of biscuits and gravy. Now, it already comes with one order of the gut cement mind you, and Marge knows this, but she also knows Emmett. She just writes it down without looking at the pad and switches her glance to my mother for her order. I roll my eyes and sip my coffee, thankful for the caffeine that is now racing through my arteries.

"Are you two looking forward to your big trip?" Renee starts with a sigh. She and Charlie have never been out of the states and are a little hurt that we didn't ask them to tag along. She knows we've saved for this trip forever and are old enough to take care of ourselves, but the mother part of her worries because she knows that we can't wait to cut loose and start some "international incidents" as we like to call them.

"We are stoked, Ma!" Emmett manages to get out through his gravy milkshake. "And since B promised not to have us stay in one of the hostels where they take American tourists and burn their eyeballs and.."

"Em!" I shout interrupting him before my mother's mind can process any more of what he could add to that sentence. "We're really looking forward to sightseeing and bringing you home lots of olive oil." I say to Renee while I hold her hand under the table. The woman has no idea how to cook, but goes through a ton of olive oil because she thinks it goes in everything.

"Well, I hope you remember to take your travel kit I made for you Bells." Charlie adds. I shake my head yes and thank God he can't read my mind and the dirty thoughts I'm having about tying some delicious man up with the wrist ties he put in there. Oh to find my dream man and cuff his wrists behind his back while I made him beg for the smallest touch. The snorting laughter of Emmett when Charlie mentions the word 'penetration' when discussing the sea hawks game brings me out of my lust filled haze and back to the corner booth.

"How is your dream man these days?" My mom whispers and I'm worried my thoughts really can be heard. We share everything, so when I started having the dreams with a recurring star, I told her about it. She likes to tell me it's the universe's way of preparing me to meet my soul mate, but I think it's me needing a man. "He's good. We went for a walk on the beach last night." I say as I look down at my plate. "Did he try and drown you or bury you alive?" she asks with a smirk. "No, ever since I stopped watching crime dramas, it's been all romance." I reply and she sips her coffee and acts like she knows something I don't.

After lunch our parents drive us back to our apartment. Renee gets out and hands each of us a little wrapped gift. Charlie stands on his side of the car with one arm on the top and the other on his open door. I open my box to see a new digital camera that could possibly fit in the back pocket of my tightest jeans. "For you to email me pictures of you every day" my mother says as she wipes away a tear. I hug her and tell her I'll do just that. Emmett got a new leather money clip. He picks Renee up and swings her around like she bought him a freakin car. A few more hugs and promises to call every day and my parents were driving their truck down the street and it was officially time to pack.

I tip toed into Emmett's room with the gift I had gotten him behind my back and then held it out in front of me with an innocent smile. He grins and pulls a small bag out of his dresser drawer. He opens his and I can't keep the laughter in as his eyes go wide. "A fuckin fanny pack B?" he cries. "Not only are these things only cool on eighty year olds, this is from the movie Hostel! Are you trying to get my nads turned into fuckin soup?" He looks like he's about to have a panic attack so I tell him to open it. When he does he sees the real gift, a kick ass passport holder that I tell him will keep his nads safe. He looks a little sheepish then when I open my gift. It's a generic gift card addressed to me and from '?'. Upon closer inspection I see it's for a 'thorough pipe cleaning'.

"Hardy Har Har." I say and Emmett guffaws and falls onto his bed where he has his "kinda clean" pile of clothes ready to pack. I head back over to my room and get the list I wrote out so I don't forget anything. When anyone else sees 'Misc.' on my list they may think I mean any extras I can think of last minute. It's really code for my vibrators. I don't know if I'm going to meet anyone over in Greece, and I've been taking matters into my own hands for awhile now, so I know what I need. I have Tiffany, my trusted gold vibrator that I can't bear to part with because we've been together so long, and a key chain vibe that looks like chapstick. I may be shy, but I have this fantasy about using that puppy in public. Maybe this will be my summer.

After everything is ready, I yell out my door to tell Em good night. He answers from the kitchen while ordering a pizza. He says Greece may not have good pizza, so he wants to have it once more before going without for a summer. I swear, if he didn't workout seven days a week, he would weigh seven hundred pounds.

At first I can't get to sleep because I feel like I'm waiting on Santa to come and bring me presents. This trip is years in the making, and the anticipation is fantastic. I close my eyes and hope I get to see my dream man tonight and that he comes to Greece with me. I would miss him if he stayed here I think.

"Isabella, I've been waiting for you all day." He murmurs into my mouth between kisses. "I've been counting the minutes until you were mine again." His hands are moving from my shoulders to my wrists and the straps of my tank top go with them. My nipples harden from the cool air they are now exposed to. He brushes the backs of his fingers against them and I gasp with delight. He is now kissing my jaw and my neck whispering sentiments of adoration and love into my skin while his hands cup my breasts as if he were afraid I may disappear any moment. "I need you to stay with me tonight, all night. I want to show you how beautiful you are." He says looking up as if for confirmation. "I wish I could see your face" I tell him, and I sound more desperate than ever. "Soon, Love" he replies and I feel his lips on my collarbone. I reach to pull his shirt off and feel his beautiful body. He is so perfect and I know that no real man will ever compare. I want to be sad but then he slips his hand below my waistband and I forget everything except that he's touching me. Then I feel the wetness pooling between my legs and I'm startled by how real it feels even though I know I'm dreaming. I see dream man start to fade away as I'm pulled back to the surface by warm wetness. I blink a few times and sit up to turn my light on to make sure Emmett hasn't put my hand in warm water again. I am surprised to find blood, and lots of it ruining my pants and sheets. "Fuckin cockblocked by Aunt Flow" I say to no one. A girl can't even get even get dick in her sleep. Fuck my life. I hope dream man understands and comes back later on. I think I may have a real-life crush on him.

**OK, Chapter 2 down. We're headed to Greece next! Please let me know what you think. I'm going out of town for the weekend, but reviews may entice me to post chapter 3 before I go. (Hint hint) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to those who reviewed, I hope you enjoy this chapter as a reward! For those of you who didn't, for shame! ;)**

**If you see things you recognize, I don't own them. **

**I may or may not have changed the alarm on my phone to the song below after writing this chapter.**

**And away we go..**

_'Wake me up before you go-go__  
__Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo__  
__Wake me up before you go-go__  
__I don't want to miss it when you hit that high__  
__Wake me up before you go-go__  
__'Cause I'm not plannin' on going solo__  
__Wake me up before you go-go__  
__Take me dancing tonight__  
__I wanna hit that high (yeah, yeah)'__  
_

I reach under my pillow for my phone and turn off the alarm. It's only 5:30am and if I weren't on my way to Greece today I would be pissed. Instead I hop out of bed and jump in the shower. I can tell I've beaten Emmett to the punch because the tile floor and shower are still cold. I'm in and out in about fifteen minutes and dressed in my comfortable travel outfit of yoga pants, tank, hoodie and flip flops before I hear Em shuffling his feet towards the now warm and steamy bathroom. My mother would die if she could see me in this outfit. I can just hear her now telling me that no one dresses up to travel these days, and I should put forth a little more effort. The last time we flew to see my Mimi in Florida she wore a dress and scarf. Emmett and I spent the entire flight asking her where the mystery machine was and calling her Daphne.

The cab rolls up to take us to the airport and I hand Emmett three toaster strudels after he gets situated beside me in the back seat. I am the best sister on the planet, and get a big icing kiss on the cheek as my thanks. I also have three bags of chips, five snack cakes, licorice, gum and will pick him up some water after we get through security. Like I said, I'm the best. I also know that he gets cranky when he doesn't have anything to eat, so I'm really just being prepared. I'm gonna make a kick ass mom someday.

We make it through security and to our gate in plenty of time, so we hit the gift shop for stuff to keep us busy. Both of us get some magazines and I load up on more snacks just in case, and we make it back in time to board. We are in for thirteen hours of togetherness, so being the anti-social person I am, I put my earbuds in and crank up my ipod before anyone can talk to me. Emmett is sitting next to me with his earbuds in, mouthful of chips, and nose in his 'facts about Greece' book he's trying to read.

"Hey B, did you know Greece is only about the size of Alabama?" He begins. "That's not very big."

_I can't believe it. _

"That's what she said" I say and he smiles and gives me a fist bump. He walked right into one of his favorite jokes. "What I mean is, with three months of sexing, I hope I don't run out of ladies." He is really considering this an issue, and I'm immediately concerned that I didn't try and locate the closest clinics to our hotels. "Don't worry Em, I'm sure you can get some of the tourists too." I say as lovingly as possible to my slutty brother. This seems to make him feel a little better, and I make a note to not sit all the way down on any of the toilet seats in our bathrooms after his 'dates' have been there. I should have booked two rooms.

After an unsatisfying meal and no interest in the in-flight movie, I decide to close my eyes and enjoy the soothing sounds in my ears. While David Gray is telling me about the one he loves, I feel content and drift easily.

I'm coming back from the lavatory to see _him_ sitting in the seat next to me. He has a blanket draped over him and the reading light above shines right into where his face is, hiding him from me once again. I know he's smiling even though I can't see it. I feel it, and it makes me smile too. I sit back in my seat and he covers me with the blanket and leans in to whisper in my ear. "Hello Isabella. I was afraid I wouldn't get to see you today." He says and I'm so happy to see him I try to kiss his probably beautiful lips. "I want to play a little game" He whispers and I know this is going to be the best flight ever. He links our hands and slips them into my yoga pants. Now I know what the blanket is for and I go from happy to hot in a snap. "Show me how much you like my touch. Use my fingers as your own." He breathes into my hair and I glance around to see that everyone else is asleep or watching the boring movie. "You must be quiet though Isabella, I won't be interrupted again." He almost growls and I can only nod in response. I know I'm dreaming, so I don't have to really worry that I'm still on my period or that I'm wearing ugly underwear. I feel his breath on my neck and I start to move his fingers closer to where I need them. We haven't gotten this far in awhile together and he's kissing my neck now telling me how much he's missed being with me this way and how my body is his. "Yes." I breathe and start moving his fingers faster. I'm so turned on by the public action and his hands that I know I won't last long. The cabin starts to brighten as I feel myself sprinting toward the finish line. Dream man is in my ear saying "Yes, Isabella. Give it to me. It's mine. All for me." It's too much and I fall off the edge. The rush is amazing with heat going out to all my limbs and back into my center like electricity. I arch off my seat as much as the seatbelt will allow and whisper a few 'holy shits' for good measure. I feel euphoric even though I'm panting like a marathon runner and I'm suddenly aware that my hand is down my pants.

So much for post orgasmic bliss I think as I come back to reality and Tom Petty starts singing about good girls in my ear buds. Perfect, just rub it in Tom. I open one eye towards Emmett and he's sleeping peacefully with his neck pillow folded between his head and the window. Now I open the other eye and glance around me as I slowly retract my hand from its position in my yoga pants. No one seems to be paying any attention to me and I sigh in relief. That is until I make eye contact with a little old lady sitting across the aisle from me. She is shaking her head in disgust and wagging her finger at me. I feel my face go red from embarrassment and she continues to shake her head and say that I should be ashamed. At this point I realize I'll probably never see her again and don't care what she thinks.

"Too bad they don't allow smoking in here, eh?" I smirk and as her eyes go wide and finger goes up to hit the Flight Attendant call button. Great, now she's gonna tell on me for masturbating in public. I'm going to jail. A handsome yet very gay man comes up to her and asks what he can help with. She points her crooked finger at me and tells him I was pleasuring myself in front of her and am now trying to smoke in the cabin. "Fucking bitch" I mutter. The attendant just smiles and turns to me. "Miss, there is no smoking on this flight, and if you feel the need to flick the bean again use the lavatory ok?" he says with a wink then turns crotchity Mcfee's call button off and goes about his business. She does not seem satisfied and crosses her arms with a huff. It's like she's eight and not eighty. Then she leans over and says "I've got my eye on you missy." So I did the only thing I knew to do. I looked her right in the eye and said "well, then watch this" and started to slide my hand in my pants again. She gasps, covers her eyes and turns away. It was a quiet flight after that.

We arrived at our hotel in Athens and got settled in our room. We showered and changed, excited to get out and see what the city had to offer. The girl at the front desk told us a good place to eat and we're within walking distance to the cafes and bars. Emmett slapped me on the back so hard I almost fell over. "Great job with the hotel B. Not only can we get drunk and walk back here, but that chick at the front desk is a fox!"

"Well I did ask to see photos of all hotel employees before I booked" I said as we walked into the restaurant. The food was amazing, and Emmett kept me entertained by asking the waiter things like 'so if I wanted a Greek salad, is that just like a regular salad here or do I still need to say Greek salad?' It was a great way to start our trip. We walked down about a block to a cool bar that had a sign that said 'American Night!' on the front. We decided to just stop in and see what American night might entail. It looked pretty normal to me, but I guess that's because we're American, right? They were playing mostly 80's music and serving American beer. We could have that anytime at home so we left and went across the street. I felt like I was leaving something important but I had my phone, wallet and Emmett so maybe it was the comfort of something familiar. It was the strangest feeling, but I tried to push it away as we walked into the Pantheon cafe.

Emmett tried to out drink me in Ouzo, but for only being a quarter of his size, I can hold my booze. Charlie always told me I had a hollow leg or something but I like to think I got better with practice. We were having such a great time and declaring this the best summer ever when I felt myself begin to warm from the inside out. "Wow, the ouzo is making me feel weird" I shout because my volume filter had left about an hour ago. Emmett just nods and tries to fall asleep on the table. "Shit baby-bear, you have to get up. I can't carry you back to the hotel." I say. I use his nickname from when we were little to try and get his attention. A very large man approaches and with this hands behind his back states "My name is Felix and I've been sent to assist you, but first I must ask, is this your lover?"

"Uh, not that it's any of your business but this is my brother, and what do you mean you were 'sent'?" I'm trying to figure out why this must-be bouncer is paying us any attention and why it matters what my relationship is to the mammoth now snoring beside me. But he just nods and whispers to himself while bringing his hand up to his ear. "Brother" is all that is said and another large man comes over to us as well. They attempt to pick up Emmett and I'm suddenly on the table going for Mr. No name. "What the hell dude? Mess with him and I'll fuck you up!" I yell as I pounce on him. I may not be big, but I'm like a mama bear when it comes to Emmett. My body is no longer warm but hot, like I'm on fire under my skin, it feels good. I think it's from the adrenaline, but maybe it's the alcohol. Felix releases me from his partner and explains that they are trying to help me take him back to our hotel. I'm confused on why he's helping and why he needed to know who Em is to me. He tells me he'll explain on the way, and since I know I can't carry my brother alone I agree to their help.

We're halfway back to the hotel and I can't shake the feeling I'm forgetting something again. "Oh Shit, I forgot to pay our tab!" I say and attempt to turn around. Alec (Mr. No Name) stops me and says "it was taken care of". Now I may have been hanging around Emmett too long because I start to cry before saying "please don't kill us. I promised him it wasn't like that movie Hostel." This makes both of our new friends laugh and then stop suddenly. "You're right, I'm sorry" Felix says to no one with his hand on his ear again. "Please allow me to explain" He says to me. "Our boss saw you and then your brother passed out and wanted to help. He also paid for your bar tab as an apology for Alec scaring you and misleading you about our intentions."

"How can I repay him or her? Your boss?" I ask as they help me get Emmett in our room at last. "No thanks is necessary, he said getting to admire your beauty is enough." Alec said with a hint of a smile.

They leave without another word and I'm so shocked that I just stand in the doorway with my mouth open. Someone was admiring my beauty?

But who? I wonder as I lay down, still in my clothes and running my fingers through my hair. I fall asleep thinking about this new man, whoever he is and wonder if my dream man will be jealous.

**Oh my a new man? How do we like it so far? We get a Dream man point of view next chapter. Or DM as I call him now because it's easier to type. Let me know your thoughts, good or bad. **

**Love, Me****  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back loves. I'm so glad you're with me, and to all my newbies "holla!" **  
**Here we have a little glimpse of our dream man, because, let's face it... he is. If he wasn't we'd all be like those poor people who like the dog. Ugh, what is wrong with them? Seriously? Have they not read the books?**

**Anyway, Stephanie may have dreamed about him first, but luckily, she shares. **

**Away we go...**

DMPOV

"She keeps leaving me!" I yell at my assistant Alice. "We were on an airplane this time. I couldn't tell where it was going or if it was even real, but we got farther physically than we had in awhile, it was amazing."

"All in good time, Edward" Alice says. I know I should trust her, her visions are always right. She's the one who helped me figure out the name of this beautiful woman who has stolen my heart and captivated my dreams. I had a hard time believing Isabella was real, and not a figment of my imagination. But you never bet against Alice. When I first started having these dreams a month ago, I confided in Alice because not only is she more like a sister to me, she also already knew about them.

*****3 weeks ago*****

"Edward, when are you planning on telling me you're dreaming about your soul mate?" She asks one morning like it's normal everyday conversation. I just blinked a few times before setting down my coffee and looking at her. She was giving me the 'you will answer me' look, complete with bitch brow, foot tapping and hands on the hips. "Uh, what the hell are you talking about Alice?"

"Don't start with me Edward, seeing you get all hot and bothered in your sleep makes me want to puke, therefore I think we need to get this out in the open so I can help you find her and get back to my normal life." She states and sits across from me at my kitchen table. She comes up to my floor every morning to discuss what the agenda is for the day as well as my wet dreams is going to be uncomfortable.

"Alice, I don't know how to help you, and I'm sorry you have to see my fantasies, but I don't think she exists, this girl is just someone my subconscious made up because I'm lonely." I sighed in defeat.

"Her name is Isabella Swan and she DOES exist. She lives in the United States, and she's been dreaming about you too." My jaw drops and Alice waits for me to start breathing again before she continues. "We could have been making plans to find her if you weren't so stingy with telling me about your dreams this past week"

Hold the phone. She's real? She's been dreaming about me too? That doesn't make sense? How should I feel about this? If Alice hadn't been proven to be able to see the future I would have called 'bullshit', but she's never lied to me before. This Isabella is like my own personal brand of heroine, that I've been craving all week. Just a few moments with her and I'm calm and serene and don't worry about anything. Isabella is a fitting name too, and pairing it with what little I know about her so far makes me even more anxious to fall asleep tonight.

***Back to the present****

She keeps saying she can't see my face, but I don't understand it. I can see her perfectly, and she looks at me with such love, it's hard to imagine that she doesn't know what I look like. I remember the way she held her wine glass to her lips in the bar, or how to ocean smelled on her creamy skin. I spent hours the day after being in what I hoped was her bed thinking about how we would have finally consummated our relationship had she not been taken from me again. We touch each other as if we know our time is limited and want to hold on to whatever we can. The last time I dreamt about her was yesterday, and we were on an airplane. I tried to figure out the destination while she was in the bathroom, but everything was blurry besides my immediate surroundings. When she saw me, I couldn't help the smile on my face, she was so beautiful. She must've felt me smiling, because she smiled too. I was more aggressive than usual, and hoped she wasn't upset with how I spoke with her. I meant it when I told her I wouldn't be interrupted again and that her body was mine, but I was afraid she may not enjoy the dirty talk. She did however, and after she had reached the first wave of pleasure she was gone again. Talk about blue balls. I haven't jerked off so much since I was thirteen. I really hoped Alice didn't stay around for that part of my Isabella situation. It was so frustrating to only be able to see her for a few minutes at a time and when I do all I want is her body surrounding mine. If I was a real gentleman, I might try to talk to her.

Who am I kidding? Maybe she doesn't want me for anything other than what we have now. I mean, for the first week she thought I was some crazy person trying to kill her. Maybe what we have going is all we'll ever have.

But what is this exactly?

'**Greek royalty to attend charity event for the Cullen education foundation tomorrow night'.** The headline of today's paper read. "I really hate these stupid events, I wish Esme wouldn't always insist I be there." I whined. Alice is still trying to go over what I should wear and all of the people I have to say hello to while I'm being tortured at this event.

"I don't even have a date." I grumble. Having to hear from everyone that I need to settle down and them trying to fix me up with every ugly step-sister in Greece was something I was not looking forward to. I need a decoy.

"Alice will you go with me?"

Her eyes light up and I think it's because I've given her another excuse to buy clothes, but then she squeals out and shouts "I knew it!" Before running over to her purse and grabbing her blackberry. She sends a few emails and then makes a call to my security team. She tells them we'll be hanging out in some cafes tonight and to dress normal, not like their actual profession. When she finally walks back over to me she looks like she's about to pop a blood vessel, so I yell "WHAT?"

"Edward if you can't be nice, I'm going to forget the whole thing."

"Go ahead and forget, then we'll both be in the dark."

"She's here, Edward."

"Who?"

"Isabella, you idiot. She's in Greece, and we're going to see her tonight."

**OK, I know there are going to be questions, so ask away! Please review and let me know what you think. Like it or hate it I need to know your thoughts. Otherwise I really will think you hate it *insert puppy eyes here* **

**Love, me**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey bbs! *waves* **

**Welcome back to my dream world.**

**I asked SM if she would share Twilight with me, but no dice. I said 'And by Twilight I just mean Robward'. Then she called security. Never know till ya ask right?**

**Away we go…**

"Don't be jealous dream man, but someone else was admiring me tonight. You may have to step up your game" I say as he enters the bathroom where I'm taking a shower. The leftover Ouzo and attention of a "real" man is making me feel brave. The steam of the shower amplifies his scent and I have to grab the soap dish on the wall to steady myself. He smells of soap and something else that my subconscious must make up to be my idea of the perfect male scent. He's making my mouth water and I want him in the shower with me so I can suck water off his neck and chest. This is gonna be hot! I go to open the curtain, but he stops me.

"You getting shy all the sudden, lover?" I say in my best sex kitten voice. Where did this Bella come from? And "lover?" I mean really, who says that? I guess I do, and if I ever have sex in real life again I need to remember that nickname sounds better in my head than out loud. Ouzo also needs to go on my list of liquors I have to drink with discretion. Honestly, Jagermeister must come with a warning label people. I can never look at a stop sign the same way again.

"What do you mean another man was admiring you?" DM (Dream Man) says angrily breaking me out of my inner monologue. "Who? What did he look like?" He demanded and was muttering under his breath something about not seeing anyone getting close enough to be a threat. I try to open the curtain again, but once more I'm stopped.

"What's the deal DM? Why can't I see you?" I whine, because I'm done with talking. I want less talky more sucky, you know what I mean? I can talk when I'm awake, but when I have a gorgeous man to worship my body for a few minutes a day I need to take advantage. We've yet to go for the endzone and I'm ready to see what my imagination can come up with. He's not having it though. Playing hard to get, I like it.

"Isabella, I thought we could talk for a few minutes and you must tell me about my competition for your heart."

_BORING_

"Fine. I'll finish up in here BY MYSELF I guess and I'll meet you on the beach in five." I huff.

_What? I'm dreaming, I can beam us wherever the hell I want. _

"Do not even think of giving yourself an orgasm Isabella." My lover says sternly. "After we talk I plan on having a lengthy conversation with the rest of your body. Apparently I need to remind all of you that you're mine." He says and I hear the door shut behind him.

Oh God that was hot. I love it when he gets bossy.

As I'm drying off I can't help but think about the person from tonight that I never got to meet. Would I ever get to? Would he find me and sweep me off my feet, making me feel loved and beautiful forever? Would I ever find anyone? Who was I kidding, I obviously have high standards, because I dream of a man that could never be replicated. He is perfect in every way except the most important, he wasn't real. Maybe I should try and break things off with DM and focus on finding someone that I could settle for. Because at this point, that's all I was going to get.

"Here's to settling!" I said with a raised hand to myself in the mirror like a toast. I had my mind made up. This experience has been wonderful, but I couldn't go on obsessing about at man that I could never have and I needed to end it before we got too far.

I blinked to the beach where he was waiting. He was walking away from me, but stopped when he knew I was there. I was drawn to him and I knew he was to me too. This was going to suck. I had become too attached to him and what we had, and i don't know what I was going to do without him, but it had to be done.

"Please tell me about this other man Isabella." He says while wrapping me in his perfect arms and bringing me to his perfect chest. His lips go to my forehead and I can feel the tears threatening already. He calms and comforts me better than I could have thought possible with just his touch and I start to worry that I'm going to break his fake heart and lose the best gift I've ever given myself with these dreams, without ever seeing his face. Maybe that would make it easier. I tried to concentrate on that fact and took a deep breath.

"I didn't actually meet him, just his body guards. He was watching Emmett and I at the bar tonight and apparently liked what he saw. Emmett got a little too drunk on the local selection and he sent his people over to help. I don't know who he is or if I'll ever see him but his guy Alec told me that he had been admiring my beauty." I had to stop and catch my breath because I knew I was rambling on and on into his chest. "Anyway, it made me think that I should start trying to find a real boyfriend, I'm sorry DM."

I felt his shoulders begin to shake and I held him tighter and let him feel how sorry I was. I couldn't bear the thought of him crying because of me. What we had would always be with me, and I would compare every man to him. I told him this, and when he didn't respond I pulled away to try and see his face. Of course I couldn't but the sounds he started making were so telling I didn't need to. He was laughing. That bastard was laughing at me.

"I pour my heart out to you and you laugh at me? What the fuck asshole?" I yelled. "I thought you would appreciate this since you're the one who wanted to talk. I was trying to tell you that you meant more to me than any person I've actually met, and that I will gauge all men against you. That I could never find anyone in real life that compares to you and even though it's breaking my heart I need to stop seeing you so i can find someone to settle for." I was exhausted and shaking with anger. He stopped laughing then and tried to step forward but I backed away. i wasn't finished. "And I don't appreciate you laughing at the thought of a man actually thinking I'm pretty."

He stepped forward again and cupped my face in his hands. "Isabella, pretty is an injustice to the masterpiece you are. " He said and I was struggling to stay angry with all I had, but his words and touch were my kryptonite. "I'm sorry you thought that's why I was laughing. I promise you I take your thoughts of this man very seriously. I'm ashamed to admit being happy that I get to spend this evening with you and he only gets to dream about what your kiss tastes like."

_Oh, he's good._

"But isn't that what we're doing? Dreaming?" I ask, hoping he tells me no and that this is all real.

"You are the woman of my dreams, yes." He says "But the things we feel are real, and what we have is real." He sighs, then says " I have to go now, it's too soon, but it's time for me to wake up. Think about me today, I love you."

And then he was gone.

He loved me? My heart warmed at the thought. No one has ever said that to me that wasn't my relation. I loved him too, and didn't get to tell him. I'll tell him tonight I decided.

Wait...time for him to wake up? Surely he meant time for ME to wake up, right? I mean, he's just a dream so where would he go? I started picturing him in a dream office with a dream car and laughed myself awake. I'm sure he meant me. He did, right?

I look over to see my brother still passed out and laying with his head hungover the side of the bed with the trashcan. He'll be feeling like shit today. I have awhile before he's functional so i decide to go have breakfast downstairs. I'm a little hungover myself, so I stay in my sleep tank and yoga pants. Anyone under the age of forty that's up at this hour will be dressed the same, so the little Renee voice in my head that tells me to get dressed can just shove it.

I hold my coffee cup with two hands and savor the magic potion and feel better already. I eat my eggs, bacon and toast with delight. I know I should eat something more Greek, and I will later, but this breakfast has always been my hangover cure. I order the same for Emmett only double it and add biscuits and gravy. "Best sister ever." I whisper to myself as the waiter walks back to the kitchen. I notice movement out of the corner of my eye, but when I turn my head, nothing.

"Ouzo, you may have surpassed jager, because now I'm seeing things...and talking to myself."

I see it again, and the waiter is back with my check and Emmett's food, so I can't investigate just yet. But I do walk that way when I leave. There are big pillars in the dining room, so lots of places to hide. I'm almost convinced I'm crazy when I see someone peek out from behind the pillar to my right and then duck back behind it when they see I've caught them.

I walk up to the pillar and peek around it. She's looking around the other side so she doesn't see me.

"HEY!" I shout and she jumps three feet. "Can I help you with something?" I asked

"Oh, I'm sorry I was just looking for the hostess. Is this a seat yourself?" She smiles.

"Yeah it is" I say not believing her for a minute. Greece is starting to freak me out. "Well have a good breakfast, I'm out. My name is Bella by the way." I reach out to shake her hand and she does.

"Hi Bella, I'm Alice"

**That sneaky pixie! Please let me know your thoughts. Next chapter is a blast, I can't wait for you to see it. **

**I'm working on a one shot right now that is super hot and makes Edward talk in Lady Gaga lyrics. I'm hoping to get it done soon. Mini me is sick so she is taking up most of my writing time. (GOSH!) **

**Anywho, watch for that soon. **

**Love, Me**


	6. Chapter 6

**What's up? Happy update day! This is my favorite chapter so far, so I hope you like it. **

**SM owns the characters, but I own this story. I can't help it if mine's more fun. She still has the millions… sigh…**

**More of an A/N at the end, but let's get to it shall we?**

I needed to get upstairs to the safety of my room before anyone else could freak me out. The pixie in the restaurant was up to no good, and I'm beginning to think the mystery man might be behind it. Is he sending people to follow me? Is this acceptable behavior in Greece? I wish I had someone I could talk to about it, but I don't think they list 'how to find out who's stalking you' in the travel brochures. Maybe I could talk to Emmett and see what he thinks. He may be a big child, but is surprisingly observant when no food is in front of him.

I walk back in the room and hear the shower running so my brother must be alive and awake. It still smells like spring break in here and I don't mean tanning lotion and sex. I mean booze seeping out of everyone's pores and into the sheets. It's stale and potent, and very distinguishably ouzo. Emmett must feel like he was hit by a mac truck. I start to feel bad for him and go to the vending machines to get a few more bottles of water. When I return the second time, I'm greeted by a wall of flesh and two big oak tree arms wrapping themselves around me.

"Thanks for breakfast B!" He says and squeezes me so tight I can hear my vertebrae popping. "That was so much fun last night! I don't even remember getting back here."

He sets me back down and I throw him one of the waters. He chugs it without stopping, so I give him mine to drink with his breakfast. He's already been into it and is slurping the gravy right out of the container before dunking his bread in it. My stomach rolls a little at the thought of the grease and booze mixing together.

"How are you feeling this morning baby bear?" I ask while flopping on the bed and flipping through the channels on the TV. "We need to discuss your lightweight status and passing out at the cafe."

He was giving me the thumbs up about how he's feeling but stops after his brain catches up. "I passed out? Oh God, B I'm sorry! How'd we get back here?" He starts to look worried but can't let my other comment go either. "And I am NOT a lightweight. Not everyone can drink their body weight in liquor like you can."

I told him the story about our adventure, maybe embellishing it a bit by adding details of me crying in a corner asking people to help us before Felix came over. I couldn't resist it, I knew he would feel bad and think twice about how much he drank for a couple of weeks. I couldn't always rely on the help of strangers. I also told him about actually being afraid of life imitating art and thinking we really were going to be killed like the movie hostel. He continued to stare at me with wide blue eyes and a suspended fork until I got to the end of my tale.

"Wait...you mean you don't know who the guy is?" He asks, finally setting his fork down and blinking.

"Nope and no idea how to find him either"

"B, that is the saddest thing I've ever heard. I don't even have a joke for that."

He pauses.

"Maybe he started to come talk to you but then decided you have a butter face." He says with a smirk "Hey, guess I did have a joke. Get it? Butter face? As in, everything but her face?"

I throw my pillow at him, but miss because he's fallen off his bed already, laughing. Fuck my life, why did I decide to tell him that part anyway? Between he and DM I've had it with people laughing in regards to my secret admirer.

This makes me think about DM and what he might be doing in dream world right now. Maybe he's at his dream job talking on his dream phone making important dream business decisions. Maybe I can daydream about him too? I'd have to try that out sometime.

*******

Emmett and I spent the day taking a guided tour that was pure hilarity. It was one of those tours that senior citizens take and came equipped with the tour bus, loud tour guide, lots of bathroom breaks and more fanny packs and sun visors than you could shake a stick at. We were having the time of our lives and didn't learn a damn thing. We got pictures with some of our favorite old people from the tour and lots of Emmett making obscene gestures with the artifacts. Renee would have trouble finding anything acceptable to take to her next scrapbooking party. I decide to call her while Emmett chats it up with the golden oldies on our way back to the hotel.

"Well my long lost daughter has finally called home. You know I check the world news every night to make sure you haven't been murdered."

"HI mom, the trip is going well and we're having a great time, thanks for asking." I say, hoping she'll play nice.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you have been gone for three days and I haven't heard a thing from you!"

_Guess playing nice is out._

"Mom if you were so worried why didn't you call us?"

"Because I didn't want to put a damper on your fun."

Oh lord, a guilt trip. I should have waited to call when I was drunk.

I apologized about not calling and got the 'OK' to text every day and call once a week. The conversation went smoothly after that and I told her I'd have Emmett call later on. She was pleased when I told her I had lots of pictures to email her tonight, but that would change when she got them. I'd be sorry I told her to call us.

It was dinner time when we got back to the hotel so we washed off all the mothball smell and got dressed up to go out. No sense coming back to the hotel until we were ready to call it a night. I dressed in a navy blue sundress with some cute wedge sandals and Emmett went with his staple of polo and cargo shorts. I emailed the pictures from today to my mother as promised with the title 'call Em's phone.' That way he could get a guilt trip too.

We carb loaded at dinner like we were running a marathon and then walked up a few blocks to find our trouble for the night.

We came across a place that looked busy and had "karaoke tonight" on the sign. Emmett and I looked at each other with the biggest grins we could muster. We are terrible singers, but LOVE to sing karaoke. That's what it's all about right? Having fun? Only wannabes and douchebags take karaoke seriously. There was even a contest tonight and the winner got bragging rights and free drinks for the night.

Score!

"We own this bitch" I said giving Emmett a high five and we walked in hand in hand ready for our free drinks.

I went to the bar and ordered beers while Emmett went straight for the karaoke book. He always picks three songs, one for each of us and then a duet. He never disappoints in that department, and prides himself in finding the perfect selections. Once we did a rendition of 'baby got back' that was so funny people gave us a standing ovation and the bar gave us free beer for a month.

What a month.

While I'm waiting to be served I feel my skin start to tingle. I rub my hands up and down and down my arms like I'm cold, but I'm not. It's the opposite really. I'm warming from the inside out again, and I know it's not from the booze this time. I pull the top of my dress down a little trying to get the bartender's attention but he's not even looking this way. All the sudden I feel like I've been shocked. A jolt goes through my arm and I yelp and jump away from the sensation. This in turn runs me right into someone sitting at the bar and they spill their drink.

"Oh, God I'm so sorry! If the bartender ever comes down this way I'll buy you a new one." I said to the woman giving me a nasty look.

"I would hope so, dumb Americans always ruining everything." The bitch says

"Wow, are you this nasty to everyone or is your thong too tight?" I say loudly because she's decided she can end the conversation by facing the other way.

The laugh I hear behind me is quiet, but still makes me jump and smile from ear to ear. It's an involuntary response, my body working against my will. When I turn to face the person I'm grabbed by my arm with a hard yank.

"We're up B." Em says as he drags me up on stage. "I chose one of our favorites, I hope you've been working on your dance moves."

We each take our microphones and get into position as if we're puppets on strings. The crowd is confused for the most part until the music starts.

Hey, Hey  
Bye, Bye, Bye  
Bye, Bye...  
Bye, Bye...  
Oh, Oh..

I'm doin' this tonight,  
You're probably gonna start a fight.  
I know this can't be right.  
Hey baby come on,  
I loved you endlessly,  
When you weren't there for me.  
So now it's time to leave and make it alone  
I know that I can't take no more  
It ain't no lie  
I wanna see you out that door  
Baby, bye, bye, bye...

We've practiced this in our garage for years and know the dance moves in our sleep. The crowd is loving it now and when the song is over they cheer while Emmett bows and I cursty and hand over our mics to the DJ who is yet to move from his spot. We make our way to the bar again and are deciding that we're a shoe-in for the winners.

"Em, I gotta say that 'NSYNC ain't got nothin on us." I say and we fist bump it. The closer I get to the bar the warmer I start to feel and the tingles are back. Maybe they use a cleaner I'm allergic to or something. I ask Emmett if he feels weird, but he's distracted by the bitch who I had words with earlier.

_Of course he would have to hit on her, and that would be just about right. Because she's gonna say something nasty and I'm gonna have to fight her. I hope my tits don't come out when we fight, I should have worn a bra._

My skin is on fire as Emmett walks up to skankasaraus and makes his move.

"Hello Beautiful, can I buy you a drink?" He says with his best smile

_GAG_

" I don't associate with people below my level of class. Get away from me." She states and sips her drink with the ugliest pout I've ever seen. It's time for me to step in.

"Emmett I do believe she's the saddest girl to ever hold a martini." I say quoting vanilla sky and being proud that I didn't rip her face off right away. I'm giving her a chance to say something nice first.

She just glares at me and then goes to open her mouth again but I raise my finger to stop her.

"Listen blondie, before you say anything choose your words carefully. If I think you're being rude to my brother here, I'm gonna shred you emotionally before pouring another drink on you. If what you say pisses me off I'm gonna pull out your bleached hair and cuntpunch you. Do I make myself clear? He was only trying to be nice and I don't appreciate you assuming that you're better than we are."

She chooses rude.

"I don't have to assume, you're American it's a known fact."

I'm tilting my neck from side to side trying to keep my head about me and reminding myself that I'm just hurting her with words when someone from behind stops me with his voice.

"Rosalie, that is completely out of line. Apologize immediately" The heavenly voice says angrily.

Oooh his voice is hot. I want to make him say dirty things.

_Where did that come from?_

"I apologize." Rosalie, aka almost my next victim says.

I really want to stick my tongue out at her, but I refrain. Emmett has already moved on to another girl, and I can't keep up with his conversation this time but it looks pleasant. She will live to see another day.

This just leaves me and Mr. Sex voice. When I turn to him I'm at a loss of words for the first time in my life. He's breathtakingly handsome, beautiful even. He smiles and raises his hand to move hair over my left ear. Normally this would be intrusive, but with him it seems natural. I can't help but smile back and feel as if my body is humming from being so close to him. We stand there for awhile and take in each other.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you." He says and then closes his eyes as if he's said something he shouldn't have.

"Sorry, I've been busy." Is my genius response. "You know with karaoke and having to talk to that blonde bitch, I mean girl. Is she here with you?"

_Real smooth Swan, Jebus._

Mr. Sex Voice laughs and involuntarily I do too. It's like his actions control mine.

"Rosalie is my sister, and yes she's quite a bitch." He says and motions to the bartender

_sister, score!_

"What would you like to drink?" He asks and suddenly all I can think about is that he's buying me a drink an he's gorgeous and oh my god I think I may have peed a little.

"May I suggest a glass of wine?" He continues because my mute button is still on. He smiles at me like he knows something I don't. This triggers my voice

"Actually I'll have a rum and coke please" I say to him instead of the bartender because our eyes are locked in what must be a record breaking staring contest. I feel like he's staring right into my soul but it feels good.

"What's your name?" I ask

"Edward, and yours?" He says and his voice is touching my insides. The more we talk, the more he sounds like someone, but for the life of me I can't figure out who.

"Marie." I say and he looks disappointed? Shocked?

"You don't look like a Marie at all." He says and the smile is gone

_Busted_

"Ok, It's Bella" I say with a blush across my face. "I don't really meet a lot of guys in bars so I was trying to play it safe."

"Bella you're always safe with me." He tells me and brushes his finger down my arm.

We get a booth in the back corner and talk for a bit. We don't give details and I'm fine with that. He asks if he can call me for dinner while I'm still in the area and I say yes. We laugh through Emmett's slurred version of 'oops I did it again' and then it was my turn.

When I see the name of the song flash on the screen a smile plays on my lips. I catch a view of Emmett sitting with Edward and they both wink at me. My new anthem blares through the speakers so I close my eyes and give it all I've got.

La la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la

I want you to love me, like I'm a hot pie  
Keep thinkin' of me, doin' what you like  
So boy forget about the world cuz it's gon' be me and you tonight  
I wanna make your bed for ya, then imma make you swallow your pride  
Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
Only girl in the world…  
Like I'm the only one that's in command  
Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man

Not being a singer I know it was terrible, but I felt like a rockstar seeing Emmett standing on the table cheering for me like I was Rihanna herself. I looked to find Edward but couldn't see him anywhere. As I step off stage I see him waiting for me holding my drink.

"You are incredible" He leans in to say.

"I know" Is my reply

He takes my hand and leads me down a hallway that is dark and I begin to have a mini freak out, but not for the right reasons. Not because I'm afraid he's secretly a serial killer and taking me back here to chop me up, but because I feel like I should have had gum or something if we're going to kiss like I hope we are. He stops and places me gently against the wall. He sets his drink down, but keeps mine in his right hand while his left starts caressing my cheek.

"Bella I get this delicious tingle when I touch you and I need to see if it's more intense when I kiss you, would that be alright?" He asks and his eyes look desperate.

"I feel it too, I thought I was crazy. Yes, please." I almost whisper

His lips brush mine softly and my body hums again. He stops there so I open my eyes to find him looking at me and smiling. I lean into him this time and kiss his smooth lips. He tastes like more. Our kisses begin to grow frantic quickly and before I know what I'm doing I have my hands in his hair and am rubbing my legs together for friction.

He pulls away slightly and I can see the want in his eyes. It mirrors my own.

"You're so hot Bella, i think you should cool off a little." he says in a husky voice

I'm confused by his statement until I see him take an ice cube out of my glass and put it in his mouth, before setting the glass down on the floor next to his. He places his hands on either side of my face and leans in slowly. Our eyes are open as he brings the ice cube to his teeth and brushes it against my lips. I lick my lips and he watches. He does it again, slower and this time when I lick my lips he leans in to lick them as well. Our tongues touch and tease, hot mixing with cold and I grab his hair to kiss him fully but he pulls away slightly. He pulls my hair up and holds it gently above my head while leaning next to my ear. He blows cold air onto my skin and the goosebumps are immediate. With the ice still in his mouth he traces it down my neck to my shoulder, then across my collarbone and up to my other ear. The cold water is running down into my dress and across my nipples in a painfully pleasing way. He spits out the ice and goes over my wet skin with his mouth now and his lower half is working perfectly on mine. As he's moving his way lower with his mouth I start to whisper "please." But I'm not sure what I'm asking for.

"Isabella" He says and we both freeze. I suddenly remember who he reminds me of and I feel like I'm cheating.

"I have to go"

"I'm sorry, is that not your full name? Was I going to fast? I got caught up in the moment, please don't leave" He says while moving his hands from my hair to my shoulders. He's trying to look into my eyes but I keep them on his chest.

"It's not that, I just...I'm sorry I have to go." I take his hands in mine squeezing them. "Thank you for a wonderful evening Edward. Please call me for dinner this week, I like you so I want to do this right."

His smile is back and he seems relieved. "Of course Bella, Thank you for a wonderful evening as well."

We share one last kiss and he walks me out to find Emmett. I hate that this evening is ending but I have a feeling he's really going to call.

"I hope to see you soon Bella, sweet dreams" Edward says with a small smile

"Sweet dreams Edward, see you soon." I reply and his smile grows

All the way back to the hotel all I can think about is DM. I have to tell him about Edward

**Now we're getting somewhere! The songs I used were Nsync's 'Bye, Bye, Bye' which I have seen done at karaoke, dance moves included and Rihanna's 'only girl in the world'.**

**I will be out of town next week, so if I have Wifi I'll take a break from laying on the beach to update, but if not I'll do it as soon as I get back. That's dedication folks. Tell me what you think about this chapter. Happy? Disappointed? Reviews are better than Edward using an ice cube to lick you with. Pfft, like anything's better than that. **

**Love, me**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey There! Sorry it's a little later than usual, but I hope you forgive me, It was out of my control though. I couldn't upload for days for some reason. Ffn hates me.**

**The beach vacation was nice and now the hubs is looking for a new job so we can move there. No joke. **

**SM still owns everything Twilight, but I own a nice new tan. **

**Away we go…..**

"Be _careful what you wear to bed at night, you never know who you'll meet in your dreams."_

_Author Unknown_

When Emmett and I get back to the hotel, he walks me up to the room and then says he's going back out for food. This is code for he's going to go bang one of the chicks he met tonight. I hope it's not that bitch Rosalie. She was rude and didn't give him the time of day, but my brother can work more magic than David Copperfield when it comes to getting laid.

"No raw doggin Em, and text me if you're gonna spend the night"

He gives me a knowing look and nods. It's not that I'm trying to be motherly or anything. Ok maybe I am, but I can't help it, I want to protect him. He lets me too; I think secretly he likes helping me feel needed.

I changed into my sleep clothes and washed my face. As I looked at myself in the mirror I started taking inventory. Messy hair, rosy cheeks, puffy lips and a nice blush across my chest as well. I wanted to feel great about what had just happened with Edward, but I couldn't shake the guilty feelings I was having. I couldn't really have been cheating on DM, because he wasn't real, but I still felt bad none the less. I needed to at least tell him the truth so that I could see where things went with Edward. Had I not pussed out last night and broke things off with DM I wouldn't be having this issue. What if he doesn't take it well though? What if he keeps showing up in my dreams demanding my love and attention? Would that be cheating on Edward? No, not by normal definition, but I couldn't help but think that my situation was different. The feelings I had for DM were powerful and whether he was real or not made no difference in the fact that he would hinder my relationship with any other man. I needed to talk to him, and I needed him to give me his blessing to see Edward and leave me alone.

It took forever to fall asleep, because I did not want to lose my DM. When I finally felt myself start to drift I noticed I was still in my bed. No beach, no shower, not the bar I was in tonight, not my bed at home. I sat up and looked around for him, then closed my eyes to see if I could feel him. I felt empty, so I knew he wasn't there. I started to panic and then my eyes caught a glimpse of it. A note, on the pillow beside me addressed to me in the most beautiful script. I was afraid to open it; afraid he had seen my betrayal and couldn't even face me to let me explain. With shaky fingers I opened it and read it to myself aloud.

_My Dearest Isabella,_

_I do apologize for my tardiness, but my sleep schedule is very limited tonight.. I was here earlier and you weren't waiting, so I assumed you must still be awake. I will try my best to see your beautiful face tonight. I have grown quite fond of being able to see you frequently. If we must miss each other this evening, please know I am thinking about you every waking moment, and sleeping moment as well. Please look after my heart, I've left it with you. _

_With All My Love,_

_DM_

_Oh and PS. You looked stunning this evening, blue is my favorite color on you. I do hope you enjoyed yourself._

Lesbian Mario Brothers! What?

I stared at the note for what seemed like hours, reading the words over and over until the shaking of my hands kept me from being able to make them out.

He knows what I was wearing, so that means he saw me, which means he saw Edward. Oh God is it possible to hyperventilate in your sleep? I was right, he can't bear the thought of facing me because I'm such a cheating whore and had to write me a note. But he said such sweet things. He thinks about me every waking moment and sleeping moment as well? That makes no sense. All his moments are sleeping moments.

Then a light bulb over my head went off and I had an epiphany. I was starting to blur the lines of reality and dreams. That had to be the most logical explanation. I had a good time with Edward tonight, a real man that I want to see more, and since my time with DM is all a dream I've just combined them. That made me feel a little better, but I had to see DM tonight to make sure. I willed him to come, but he never did. This is my dream, so I should be able to get him here anytime I want right? Like blinking us to the beach, I'm the captain on this ship, so why isn't this working? Maybe I was right before, he doesn't want to see me face to face. A fake man should not make me so emo, and I was really starting to get annoyed.

A chiming noise woke me up. Rolling over and grabbing my phone I saw that I had two text messages.

**Still hungry. Spendin the night, you gonna be ok? ~Baby Bear**

I smiled at his thoughtfulness in the midst of horniness and replied

**I'm good. Thx for checking in. Enjoy the fish tacos. ;-) ~B**

My other text is from a number I don't recognize.

**You awake? ~?**

**Now I am, some idiot's texting me. ~B**

I know it's harsh, but I wasn't in the mood for wrong numbers.

**Oh, my apologies. I'll let you get back to your dream. G'night Bella ~?**

Hold the phone… more like pick it up cause I dropped it. This night is getting weirder by the minute.

**Wait… Do I know you? ~B**

**Well I would hope you aren't in the habit of giving strangers in a bar your phone number. Should I call you Marie? ~?**

Oh, it was just Edward.

OMG it was Edward!

**Now that I know it's you, I'm glad I woke up. ~B**

**Nothing good to dream about tonight? ~E**

**I honestly can't remember what it was about. ~B**

**Ooh, bad Bella. I know this one is a little shorter, but I needed to end it here. Next chapter we hear more from Dreamward (thanks cuteascherries!)**

**Please review and tell me what you think. It only takes a second and it makes me do a little happy dance. No, really it's very entertaining. Especially if I'm at the grocery store and get an email notice about a review. My husband walks away shaking his head in embarrassment. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear SM: Thank you for Twilight. Love, Me**

**Hello bbs! First thing's first: **

***** ****if you didn't get an alert for chapter 7 go back and read it first****.*** FFN is being a 'B' and won't send out alerts for some reason. **

**Thanks to Marmievicki for being an awesome pre-reader and person in general. She's a speed reader and always gives me great advice.**

**Kisses to everyone reading. You turn on my heartlight.**

**Anyway, here's more from Dreamward. It could be considered a filler chapter, but it's necessary so you can get what's happening. Give E some love too. See you on the other side!**

"_I think we dream so we don't have to be apart for so long. If we're in each other's dreams, we can be together all the time." ~Calvin and Hobbes_

E/DMPOV

When I finally saw Bella in person, I couldn't believe it. My dream Bella was beautiful, but she was nothing compared to the real thing. Combine that with her scent and witty charm, not to mention her taste and I was a goner. I could feel it when she and her brother had entered the bar before Alice told me. It was like there was an invisible line pulling me to her, one that couldn't be fought. I told Alice to leave, because Bella would surely recognize her from the hotel, which was NOT my idea by the way. Alice took it upon herself to go the hotel and see if she could feel Bella out, but she got caught spying on her. How the psychic didn't see that one coming, I'll never know.

Alice, Alec and Felix left and I was just there with Rosalie. I should have sent her packing too, but then I would have missed Bella putting her in her place. It was priceless! When she told her she would cuntpunch her I almost came in my pants. The mouth on this woman could be the death of me, but what a way to go. The Bella of my dreams had also become more aggressive as of late, and I loved it.

I worried that she would recognize my voice, but hers was a lot clearer than in my dreams. The only way to describe it is that in our dreams we sound like we just woke up, our voices are the same, just a little groggy. I knew she would think I sounded familiar, but my secret was still safe until I was ready to be revealed.

I made countless errors throughout the night and I couldn't tell if it was on purpose. Did I want her to figure it out already?

No, she would flip for sure. I don't know how I kept from freaking out. The whole idea was ridiculous, and yet it was real and happening. Love is amazing in the way that it will use any means to bring two people together. Even the unconventional.

I suggested the white wine because I had gotten it for her in a previous dream. It was fairly safe because lots of women drink wine so I could be reasonable in assuming that's what she might order. When I said "you don't know how long I've waited for you" she thought I was implying just the few minutes at the bar. I was lucky she couldn't see the look of panic on my face when I realized I had spoken that thought out loud. I couldn't believe she was actually real and standing in front of me.

When I watched her sing it was like we were the only two people in the bar. I needed to have my mouth on her. I found a dark hallway and kissed her. When she kissed me back, and I knew she felt the spark, all previous intentions of going slow were forgotten. I didn't care that she didn't know who I was. Her body knew, it recognized my touch and responded. Using the ice cube was something I had wanted to try in our dream sessions, but I wasn't going to let the opportunity to do it in reality escape me. Her skin was so hot and tasted so good, like strawberries and cream. I wanted to follow the trail from the ice with my mouth, replacing cold with hot, tasting every inch of her until she begged me for more. I was so caught up in the fact that I was about to see her tits for real for the first time that I made my final mistake. I called her Isabella.

I realized my error and noticed she had stilled too. Did it click? Was I found out? I tried to judge what was happening in her head, but she wouldn't even look me in the eye. An even worse scenario played in my mind. She thinks that I just wanted to get her naked tonight, that this is a one night stand for me. Why wouldn't she? She has no idea that I think of her as the sun in my day, the center of my universe. To her I'm just a guy that picked her up in a bar.

_Idiot!_

I started rambling off the first things that were coming to mind, and she stopped me by telling me she liked me so she wanted to do this right.

My heart soared in my chest and I knew I was smiling like an idiot. She liked me!

After she and Emmett left, I jumped in the back of the limo that was waiting and changed into my evening attire. I still had to make an appearance at the dumb charity event. It was a midnight ball though, so the timing worked out great. The drive was about an hour, so I took a small catnap to see if I could catch Bella before we got there. I was dying to see if she would mention me to me, and maybe she'd still be worked up enough that we could get naked. I wasn't above that now; I had to have some relief.

She wasn't anywhere to be found, so I figured she wasn't asleep yet. I decided to try and write her. I didn't know if it would actually work, but I figured it was worth a shot. I don't know what made me write the part about liking her in blue and hoping she had a good time. Maybe subconsciously I was ready for this charade to be over, for her to figure it out. I wanted to skip all this and move to the part where I can kiss her anytime I want. The excitement wakes me up.

The limo pulls up to the event and Alice tries to fix my hair before she gets out. I don't even know why she bothers. It's untamable.

I can't take the suspense anymore so I text Bella before stepping out and trying to smile instead of shielding my eyes from the flashing bulbs of the media.

**You awake? ~E**

**Now I am, some idiot's texting me. ~B**

Oh my God, She's right I am an idiot. It's too soon, I JUST saw her.

**Oh, my apologies. I'll let you get back to your dream. G'night Bella ~E**

I hope she doesn't hate me. I'm walking in with Alice and getting a very nasty look from Esme for having my phone out. Tough shit, this is important. Life or death even.

**Wait… Do I know you? ~B**

Of course! She wouldn't have my number in her phone yet. The relief I feel can't be measured.

**Well I would hope you aren't in the habit of giving strangers in a bar your phone number. Should I call you Marie? ~E**

There, that should clue her in to who I am. Unless she really is in that habit, in which I will be forced to hunt all those men down and have them killed.

I am apparently a violent caveman now.

**Now that I know it's you, I'm glad I woke up. ~B**

_Fist pump and happy dance!_

I don't even care that I'm in a room full of the most elite people in Greece, I am texting like a thirteen year old girl, squeals included.

**Nothing good to dream about tonight? ~E**

Moment of truth.

**I honestly can't remember what it was about~B**

And there it is. I didn't know whether to be happy that I made her forget everything when she talked to me, or be upset that it was actually me she was forgetting. I need to make a plan on what to tell her tonight, try and coerce her into talking about me. After the letter she's sure to have questions, so I need to get my game face on.

_I wonder if there's a closet or something I can sneak away to for a quick snooze?_

"Edward you can't see Bella tonight" Alice says, coming up behind me and pulling my arm until we're in an office of some sort.

_Damn Psychic_

"What do you mean? I just want to check in with her, see if she says anything about me."

"Whoa, first of all, stalker much Edward_?_ And second of all you need to pay attention, Esme is about to bust your ass and take away that phone so listen up" is all she gets out before sure enough my mother comes in and snatches my phone away without another word. Now I really feel like that thirteen year old girl.

Alice is laughing so hard she starts to hiccup, but stops when I try to yank the pixie right out of her hair. "Alright, alright here's the deal. You can't see her in her dreams anymore because you've met, so she'll be able to recognize your face. You need to approach this carefully or she's going to feel betrayed after she gets over the shock." Her face softens before she continues. "Edward she's going to know that you knew her tonight and didn't say anything. The way I see her reacting right now is not good."

Well shit, now I REALLY need a plan.

**Well, no more DM for Bella… or is there? Bwuahahahaha. Only I know for now. Isn't this Edward just a sweetheart? Not like my other Edwards at all.**

**Pretty please with sugar on top, review. Let me know what you think should happen next. Should they meet? If yes then how?**

**My one shot "revenge is a dish" finally posted. It's a good time, so check it out, you can find it on my page. Follow me on twitter so we can live chat during the show (sorry, I watch a lot of tosh.0) fictorious is my name and tweetings my game. Oh lord, I've been drinking too much when I write. **

**See you soon **

**Love, Me**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kisses and boob grabs to all of you reading. I heart you**

**SM**** still owns Twilight.**

**For those of you who live in Greece or have been there: Please don't hate on me too much if I mess up Geography stuff. I've tried to research as much as I could. Feel free to correct me in a review or private message. **

**Thanks again to Marmievicki for pre-reading. **

**Previously, on Dreamweaver….Edward learned that he can't see Bella in her dreams anymore because Alice says since they've met, she'll finally be able to see his face. How will he know what she thinks about him? **

"_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you-  
Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you.  
But in your dreams, whatever they be,  
Dream a little dream of me." ~The Mamas & The Papas_

BPOV

After I had sent Edward the text about not remembering what my dream was about I felt so guilty. Poor DM, he was about to be replaced. We had such good times together. He made me laugh, listen to me whine, and held me and made me feel beautiful. But Edward did all of those things too, only in Technicolor.

DM never came back to see me last night. I don't blame him; I wouldn't want to see me either. I couldn't bring myself to get too upset though, I had Edward to think about. He didn't send me anymore messages, so I have to assume he fell asleep. It was pretty late. Just thinking that I might have been the last thing on his mind before he went to sleep made me want to jump up and down on the bed Julia Roberts pretty woman style.

It was almost eleven in the morning and I'm about to text Emmett when I heard him. His laughter vibrated the hall and the door to our room.

He walks in as happy as a guy who got clam.

"B, the funniest thing just happened on the way up here." He says between guffaws. "This random Chick stood right next to me in the elevator. Like she had the whole elevator but she stood next to me. So I farted"

"Em, what am I going to do with you? Good thing we're leaving this hotel today, or I would have to reconsider walking around with you"

"B. I have a feeling it's going to be one of those days where you'll be lucky not to see me on the news"

Sad thing, I honestly believed him.

We were taking a ferry over to Pano Koufonisi Island and then headed to fanos beach. I hadn't seen bright sun in so long I'm sure my skin was blinding. I was prepared to put on SPF 100 so I didn't turn into a lobster. That's all I needed, I finally find a man to touch me and I won't be able to let him unless he's slathering me with aloe.

The thought of Edward's hands rubbing lotion all over me made my head swimmy and my lady parts tingle. I decided to send him a text and see what he was up to. Maybe he'd be up for a road trip and meeting me for dinner at the island tonight.

As I grab my phone to text him, it chirps letting me know I have a message, and it's from him.

_Whoa, freaky_.

**Good Morning my Bella, what are you up to today? ~E**

_MY Bella. Swoon._

**Headed to fanos beach. Wanna come? ~B**

**I'd love to, but some of us actually work here ya know ;-) ~E**

Right… not everyone in Greece is on vacation. Stupid, Bella.

My phone chirps again.

**I'd love to take you to dinner tonight though, I'll come over to the island after work. OK?~E**

**Sounds perfect. I'll be thinking about you while I sunbathe ~B**

**And I'll be thinking about you sunbathing. Cya tonight. ~E**

I let out a very unadult-like squeal and jump out of bed to finish packing up my clothes. We'll be at the island a week before moving on to our next spot, and suddenly I can't wait to get there.

Emmett's lying on the bed watching sports center and making no move to get his stuff ready.

"B, I'm Gonna have a 24, so if you wanna shower, you'd better go ahead."

The blank look I give him gives me away.

"You know a 24?"

"No, I don't, but I'm afraid for you to elaborate."

"Come on B. When you have a beer in the shower it's called a bower, and when you pleasure yourself while in there it's called a Jack Bower, or a 24 for short. Where have you been?"

"Not coming up with stupid phrases about jacking off and drinking in the shower apparently. It's not even noon dude."

"We're on vaca sis, it's always happy hour"

"True."

The last thing I hear from him before I shut myself in the bathroom is "I think I'm going to shave my pubes in the shape of a top hat so I can nickname my junk Abe Lincoln."

_We are way too close for my comfort level_

The ferry ride was nice. Warm sea breeze, cold beer, beautiful scenery, my brother making inappropriate banter with a local girl.

"Wanna here a joke about my penis? Never mind, it's too long"

"Wanna hear a joke about my pussy? Never mind you won't get it"

I had to admit, she was good. She kept him from sharing any more of his manscaping information with me. I suddenly had to the urge to buy her a car.

I took lots of pictures and just enjoyed being on the water. My phone chirped and I grabbed it and flipped it open a little too quickly, but I thought it was from Edward.

TEXT FROM RENEE

_Damn_

**I miss you guys so much LOL****~R**

**Why is missing us so funny? ~B**

_Million bucks says she has no idea what "lol" means. _

**It's not funny, why would you say that? ~R**

**That's what "LOL" means. "Laugh out Loud" ~B**

**Oh, I thought it meant "Lots of love" ~R**

_Told ya_

**Oh, we miss you too mom. More pics tonight.**** ~B**

**Please remind your brother to behave. Love you ~R**

**Well you can lead a horse to water…Love you too. ~B**

The beach was beautiful. The sand was white, the water was a cross between blue and green, and there were these rocks that jutted out everywhere. At first I thought it reminded me of first beach at home, but the more I thought about it, that's not where I had seen it. Maybe it was from looking up all the beaches online during my research for the trip, or maybe I saw it on the brochures in the hotel lobby back in Athens. I was having the weirdest feeling of deja vu.

Flipping over to get an even tan, I decided to try reading the new book I had brought, but I just kept going over the same paragraph. I couldn't let my mind relax until I knew why this beach was so familiar. Thinking I needed a distraction, I called Edward. It was needy, and stalkerish, but I didn't care.

"Edward Cullen"

His voice was smooth, but authoritative. In other words, hot as hell.

"Well hello Mr. Cullen, this is Isabella Swan calling to confirm the details of our very important meeting this evening"

I could hear his breathing pick up and it made my nipples harden under the thin material of my bathing suit. I bet his voice during phone sex is low and raspy. Oh my God Bella, focus!

"That sounds wonderful Miss Swan; I'll be taking you on my yacht for dinner and will meet you at the marina at twilight. Will that suffice?"

Oh my God, Edward has a yacht? Now I wish I had asked him what he does for a living! I bet he's a really young CEO of a company or something. He doesn't seem the type to have been born into money, he's too nice. He acts like someone who works hard. I may be crushing on him a little harder now.

"I suppose, thank you for the details, I'll see you tonight" I try to get out in my breathiest voice, but I'm sure it was more like a smoker's cough.

"See you tonight, Goodbye Bella"

"Goodbye Edward"

I have about four hours until I get to see Edward, so I try to start rounding up Emmett so we can go to our hotel and get checked in. It'll take me at least an hour to get him to agree to leave the beach. He's like a child, I have to promise him ice cream and that we can come back tomorrow.

I spot him following a couple girls around like a lost puppy. When I finally get his attention he comes over to me pouting. "I'm giving everyone my best lines B, but I haven't gotten any interest. I feel as useless as a Kardashian sister's library card"

"Its ok baby bear, you'll get em' tomorrow" I say rubbing his back. "Give old honest Abe the night off"

I got a little bit of sun today so I decide on a white eyelet sundress for dinner, with my hair down and simple white flip flops. As the taxi pulls up to the marina I look at all the boats trying to figure out which one is Edward's.

I try my best not to look like I don't know what I'm looking for, but am relieved when I hear my name.

"Bella"

I turn to see a man I recognize, but not who I was hoping for.

"Alec? What are you doing here? Your boss have a boat here too?"

He laughs a little at my confusion, but reaches his elbow out as if he wants me to take it.

"My boss is Edward Cullen, I believe you have a dinner date tonight?"

"You mean, your boss that had you help me with Emmett, the one who said he was admiring my beauty, is Edward?"

"Yes"

So my secret admirer had been Edward. He knew me before we met? Why didn't he tell me? What other secrets is he keeping? He had some explaining to do.

Alec and I walked up to the largest boat I had ever seen outside a cruise ship. I could see Edward on the deck waiting for me, his eyes apprehensive. As I started up the stairs I couldn't help but notice the name on the side of the boat.

"dreamweaver"

**I'm sorry I had to stop it here guys, but I wanted their dinner to have its own chapter. I hope you understand. ****Review and let me know what you think, or don't, see if I care. (I really do, don't make me beg). If you want to see the islands here's the link, just replace all the right things. www(dot)greek(dash)islands(dot)us(backslash)koufonisia(backslash)**

**See you soon! **

**Love, me**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello loves. Hope everyone is having a great week! ****Thanks to everyone reading and to Marmievicki for pre-reading.**

**This is a big chapter, a turning point if you will. I need you to tell me what you're thinking. Let's talk it out. Hit the review button and lay it on me. I promise to write back. I have tons of people reading, but not many reviews. Hmmmm…**

**I bet you would review if SM was writing… (Pouts) Is it because she owns Edward? I get it, she rocks.**

_Dreams are illustrations...from the book your soul is writing about you. ~Marsha Norman_

**BPOV**

The knot in my stomach kept tightening the closer I got to Edward. Alec was still leading me by my elbow because I couldn't keep my feet from dragging. This wasn't just a boat; it was a ship, a floating city. It rivaled the cruise ships I've seen and I would service a guess that this is for private use only. There was marble everywhere and people waiting around every turn dressed in crisp white uniforms. I wondered if they knew how to make those towel animals?

_Not now Bella, focus_.

When we finally reached the main deck Alec released me.

"Think you can make it on your own from here?"

"Uh, yeah, I think so. Thanks"

"Try not to be too hard on him, he didn't want to scare you away is all"

"I'll keep that in mind"

I couldn't bring myself to believe that this all belonged to Edward, maybe he just rented it. Even then the price was sure to be astronomical. Why didn't he tell me he was so well off?

_Because he's not planning on keeping you around, idiot. He just wants to show off his toys and then send you on your way._

My subconscious may be a bitch, but she's usually right.

Edward was standing along the railing dressed in a gray shiny suit, white shirt and black skinny tie. His hair was messy, either from running his hands through it or from the breeze coming off the water. His beautiful emerald eyes were watching as I closed the distance between us slowly. He held out his hand and I slipped mine into it. The calming effect was immediate and I was struggling to remember why I was upset. DM always had this effect on me too. It seems the important men in my life can always get away with murder if they just touch me.

Thinking about DM made my heart ache a little, so I made a conscious effort to shake him out of my thoughts. Tonight was about Edward.

"You look beautiful tonight Bella, thank you for coming." He said. His eyes were so wary, they held so much fear. It was as though he thought I was going to yell at him. Why would I? Oh yeah….

"Edward, I know what you're hiding. Why didn't you just tell me? What were you afraid of?"

The look on his face was pure shock. He was dumbfounded.

"How did you find out?"

"You're not very good at covering all your bases. I'm not an idiot. Sending your people to spy on me or whatever and then have them close by? Please"

He was looking more panicked and I was beginning to think he might pass out. He was stumbling over words and trying to get out a complete sentence.

"I…uh…er…I had no idea Alice was going to follow you, she's the one who told me about you." He pleaded. "You have to believe me Bella, I was going to tell you tonight."

"What the hell are you talking about Edward?" I said "I'm talking about Alec and Felix and my brother at the bar. You being all secretive about knowing me already before the other night."

He let out a breath in relief but then his sentence struck me and a flicker of something happened in my brain.

"Wait. Who's Alice?"

"Uh, she's kind of my assistant"

"So she was the Alice that was watching me at my hotel? Edward do you even know how creepy this is?" I was almost shouting.

"Bella, like I said, she is the one who told me about you in the first place. I..uh… why don't we sit down and eat dinner and then I'll tell you everything."

I couldn't make up my mind. I wanted answers like, yesterday, but at the same time I wanted to spend time with him without any interruptions. I wanted to watch him eat and listen to his velvety voice, maybe even sneak a peek at his adam's apple while he took a long drink of his wine. My brain was seriously fucked up today.

"I'm not hungry to be honest, but I could really use a drink" I said as I followed him to a small table in the middle of the deck. It was decorated with a vase of beautiful flowers. They were similar to a very dark red perennial.

"Those are beautiful, what are they called?" I ask

Edward pulled my chair out for me and then sat across from me before answering.

"They are called Anemone. Their seed is carried on the wind, hence the ancient Greek name for the flower, anemos means wind." He took one of the flowers out and gave it to me. I placed it behind my left ear and smiled.

"They were created by Aphrodite for her love Adonis. When he was slain by a wild boar, the goddess created the red anemone flower from his blood."

He spoke with such passion about even the smallest things.

"I like the story of Adonis and Aphrodite, Greek mythology is one of the reasons that I wanted to spend the summer here" I said encouraging him to go into more detail.

"The story is a love story yes, but it is also quite sad. Adonis being killed brought great sadness to Aphrodite. She was a goddess who could have loved anyone, but she chose a human, and then lost him. She was devastated." His eyes were once again troubled, time to change the subject and get to what I want to know.

"Edward, you've gotta give me some answers"

He hummed and then responded

"Yes…No…. To get to the other side…. 1.77245"

"I don't want to know what the square root of pi is!" I shout

"You knew that?" he says with a smirk. He's not taking this seriously at all.

"Ok" I say as I stand up from the table. I'm trying to figure out where I can go to get out of here. We're still docked, but I have no idea how to get back to where I came in. Edward stands with me.

"Please, don't leave" He begs. The look of pain on his face makes me want to comfort him, but I'm so confused. Why won't he just tell me?

"What is it?"

"I don't have the strength to stay away from you any more" He says and brings his hand up to caress my jaw. His proximity is making me feel dizzy.

"Then don't" is my response and he brings his lip to mine.

It's soft and sweet and I feel loved and comforted when he brings his arms around me to hold me. His phone rings breaking the spell. He makes a growling sound and steps away.

"What?" He spits. But then his face falls. "I know, I got distracted. I can't help it…fine…thanks Alice"

He hangs up and comes back over to me.

"Edward we need to talk. As much as I love kissing you, I feel like you lied to me. I want the truth, everything."

"I'm just afraid that once you know the truth, you'll run" He says looking down at his feet.

"Just tell me"

He gathers himself and looks at me, right into my eyes and it feels like he can see my heart, my soul. People who have just met don't look at each other like this. He brushes my cheek with the back of his hand.

"Isabella" He breathes. His voice is gravely, and soft and he sounds so familiar. Like…

_Oh my God_

"We have known each other for months Isabella. I've been dreaming about you."

"What?" is all I can get out.

"We take walks on the beach together, I buy you glasses of wine at the bar where you live, lay with you in your bed…"

_No no no no, this isn't happening_

"This isn't funny Edward. I don't know who you've been talking to, or who you've had following me around, but making fun of my personal dreams is not nice!"

"I'm not making fun of you Isabella"

"YOU DON'T GET TO CALL ME THAT!"

"But that's what I always call you. Please, I know this is hard to grasp, I had a hard time too. It wasn't until I saw you that I knew."

This was beyond ridiculous. Who had followed me? Had he sent someone home to talk to my mother? She's the only one I tell about these dreams and she has a huge mouth. Why is he doing this?

"I want to leave and I think it's best that we don't see each other anymore Edward. I don't know what kind of game you think you're playing, but I'm not going along with it."

His phone started ringing again and he kept looking back and forth between it and me.

"Damn it!" He yelled. "Bella, this isn't going at all like I planned, please…please listen to me. I'm being honest with you. Just hear me out ok?"

His phone kept ringing and ringing. Someone needed his attention in a bad way.

"Maybe you should get that"

He picks up the phone and doesn't speak. I can hear the shrieking from where I'm standing.

"I know" He sighs "She won't listen….but I thought you said…ok…I'm going to… ok."

"Is that one of your spies?" My voice has more bite to it than usual. I'm losing whatever patience I had and with a brother like Emmett I have a lot.

"The night Alec and Felix helped you back to your hotel" He says

_Good, now we're getting somewhere_

"You're right, that was me. But I knew you before that, and just let me finish and then you can go."

_He had to continue with creepy, couldn't just leave it at 'that was me'_

"The next day I saw you. You were in the shower and you told me that someone else had been admiring you. We went to the beach and you had told me that you thought you needed to find someone real and I laughed at you"

_We are at a code orange of creepy, Bella_ my subconscious was saying. But my heart was responding with _'it's him'._

"You thought I was laughing because someone else found you attractive, but really it's because I was relieved to know that this someone else was me."

"Edward, you have to know how unbelievable this is. I can't get my head around it."

"I know, it took me awhile too."

"But the thing is, you've had this information and still acted as if we'd just met. It's like you lied to me, and I don't even know if I believe what you're saying anyway!"

"But Bella"

"Edward, I want to leave. I can't decide if you're a liar or if you're crazy, but I don't want to be around you either way"

"Bella please don't say that"

His phone rings again

"I'm sorry"

He didn't hear me though, he was too busy shouting.

"I did everything right, you lied to me Alice! She wants to leave! Shit!"

I made my way to the door to see Alec waiting for me. He looks at me with a sad smile and then looks behind me. Edward was on his knees with his head in his hands crying. My heart broke in that moment, because he looked like a man who had lost everything.

I wanted to wrap my arms around him and tell him everything was going to be ok.

But I couldn't.

**Is this how you thought it would go? It wasn't what I though****t either, these two have minds of their own. Reviewers get candy (and by candy I mean my love, adoration and a reply)**

**I have a new story that I'm working on called obsession. It's the original story written as if Bella were the vampire instead of Edward. I love it. I'll be posting the first chapter of it soon. Put me on author alerts so you'll know when, and you should also read my one shot called revenge is a dish. It's all kinds of fun. **

**Fic rec: Unplanned perfection by littlecat358. It's really well written and the storyline is great. I couldn't stop reading. **

**See you next week! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, here we are. Lots of people hating Bella right now. Me too, I gotta say.**

**Not much of an Author's note up here. Huge sloppy kisses everyone who reviews. ****I love you all!**

**Thanks to Marmievicki for pre-reading. **

**SM still owns twilight, I just play with the characters like Barbies.**

**See you on the B side.**

"_There are some people who live in a dream world, and there are some who face reality; and then there are those who turn one into the other."_

_~Douglas H. Everett _

The ride back to the beach house was a blur. I didn't remember anything other than the words Edward had said and the look of him being so broken when I left. I tried to relax but my mind was racing. I sat on the front porch with my knees pulled to my chest going over everything he had said and everything I remember about my dreams. Even if he was lying, why did I have to be such a bitch about it?

I'm not so sure he was lying anymore though. With every passing minute things start to add up. The beach being so familiar, the way my body reacts to him. The fact that he calls me Isabella and that he knows the intimate details of all my dreams with DM. Being with him felt so comfortable, natural. Like we were old souls that had just found each other again.

_Damnit, Renee was right._

Thoughts of some of our more intimate moments came to me. The night in my bed, the flight here. He knew my needs so well and I gave him my body without hesitation. Was I doing it because I thought he was a figment of my imagination or because he was somehow mine and I didn't know it yet? Did it matter at this point? The night with him in the bar my body was so attuned to him and his hands felt so right. It was real, but it felt like a dream.

_Because it was your Dream Man Bella, what's the problem?_

How this came to be was still a mystery. Edward had said Alice knew who I was before he did. What did that mean? I needed to know, but more importantly, I needed to tell him I was sorry. If I had just listen to him I could still be there, we could have been working through this together. I had the man of my dreams become my reality and I let it go because I just couldn't grasp the thought of it. The fact that I might have of lost him made my insides start to shake and I had to lean over the side of the porch so I could throw up.

I needed to fix this, but I didn't know how. I didn't want to send him a text message, this was bigger than that. I wanted to make a grand gesture. He had planned such a nice evening to tell me and I bolted before we could have pre-dinner drinks. If only I had someone to help me…

_Beep beep_

A text! Maybe it's him

**I can help u~?**

Ok, creepy level is going back up, but now I'm not scared. Just curious

**This is Alice, btw. ~A**

**Ok, you freak me out a little ~B**

My phone rings then. ELO's 'strange magic' is the ringtone and I laugh at the irony

"_I know, but now's not the time for explanations. I need you to trust me and do exactly what I say. Edward tried to do this his own way and it ended all fucked up"_

I sighed in resignation. "OK, I'm going to trust you Alice because at this point I'm desperate, but at some point we need to have a big sit down."

She laughs into the receiver and then proceeds to tell me her plan. It's genius and I'm suddenly thankful that she called.

"Thanks Alice. I would say I'll let you know how it goes, but for some reason I think you already do."

"_I do. Bella, just stick to the plan and it'll all be ok. Please be good to him, he's my family and I love him dearly. You are what he has needed for so long, and besides… we are going to be the best of friends."_

She hangs up and it's time for me to set the plan in motion.

First thing's first. I have to fall asleep.

It took a lot longer than I thought it would, being nervous and all. I knew he would be along shortly. Alice had to slip him an ambien because he was trying not to sleep. That made my heart break a little, but I needed to stay focused on what I was trying to do. This was going to be different than all the other dreams; it was the most important one so far. It was going to be my olive branch. I hoped he would see me, that he would let me tell him I'm sorry and that I want him.

I walked along our beach watching and waiting for him to appear. I kept going over the words I wanted to say and reminded myself that he could very well hate me. Alice said he would be receptive, but she wasn't there to see the look on his face. It would haunt me the rest of my life if I didn't get him back.

Suddenly I could see him. He was sitting at the edge of the water, still in his suit. His shirt was untucked and his tie loosened. He looked disheveled and beautifully broken. He was hunched over writing in the sand with his fingers. If he noticed me he didn't act like it, he looked too caught up in what he was doing. As I got closer I could see that he was drawing hearts in the sand. Half of them were being washed away with the tide, and it seemed fitting to what he must be feeling.

I wanted the first words to come out of my mouth to be memorable, epic. But being me, it was neither.

"You know, Inside the Atlantic Ocean there is a sea about 9,000 miles long called the Sargasso Sea. It is thought of as the "Deadly Sea" because there are thousands of pounds of seaweed. It is believed by people that when ships would go there that the seaweed would strangle the boats and make them sink."

_WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM BILL NYE?_

"Thanks Bill Nye, but I'm not really in the mood for fun facts." Edward said but didn't stop what he was doing.

_Another reason we're meant to be__, he knows about Bill Nye._

"Yeah, I'm not really sure why that came out. Ice breaker I guess?"

_Cue long drawn out pause_

"Why are you here Bella?" Edward said with a sigh. He seemed a little annoyed by my presence, and I started to shift on my feet from being uncomfortable. I didn't do well with confrontation.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Well that ship has sailed don't you think?" he said and then choked out a laugh.

Ship…we were on a boat… I get it.

"No, I don't think so, and that's why I'm here." I began. This was harder than I thought. Why couldn't I just tell him?

"Wait, why can't I wake up?" He said and looked up to me for the first time. He was grumbling something about Alice and bitch and getting even with her for this but I couldn't concentrate on it.

Because I could see his face. His beautiful, beautiful face. It was clear for the first time in my dreams. A smile formed on my lips that I couldn't hide. It all clicked in this moment for me, it was really him. All of his features were the same and now I could make out the last piece of the puzzle.

"What?" he snapped and his green eyes were filled with anger. It was pretty obvious the he was pretty upset with this whole situation. I couldn't blame him, but I was having my own "ah ha" moment, so I ignored his reaction for now.

"It's you" I said with tears running down my cheeks. "It's really you. I believed you once I thought about it, but seeing you now sealed the deal. Oh Edward, it's you!"

Before either of us could stop me I rushed him; throwing myself at him in every way. He lost his balance and we tumbled into the surf. As soon as I landed on top of him with a thump I pulled his mouth to mine. He was like kissing stone at first, unmoving, but not pulling away. I started murmuring "I'm sorry's" in between kisses and when I felt him tighten his grip on my waist I stopped trying to talk and gave the kiss everything I had.

The waves started to crash around us and we were both soaked but I didn't care.

He was still not kissing me back though, so I pulled away and brought both my hands to his face, sitting us up so I was in his lap in the water. His eyes held hesitation, but they were also filled with hurt, and love and a dash of hope. That's the one I clung to as I finally knew what I was going to say.

"I thought I had been waiting to find someone for months who could compare to the dream man I thought I made up. But what I realize now is that I've been waiting my whole life for you. You're not just the man of my dreams, Edward. I don't have to give him up. I don't have to give up anything. You're everything I've always wanted, and I'm so sorry that I couldn't see that until right now."

Tears were running down my cheeks again and my hair was stuck to my face from the salt water. He seemed to have softened at my words and most of the hesitation was gone from his eyes. He believed me.

"Bella, I love you and I need to know if you're sure about all of this now"

"Silly boy, of course I'm not sure"

He stiffened

"But I want to work it out together. I can't lose you again."

He smiled a small smile then and wrapped his arms around me placing his head on my shoulder to try and bring me closer.

"One more thing Edward"

"Anything"

"I love you too. I've been wanting to say it for over a week, I just never got the chance."

With that his lips crashed into mine and he laid me under him in the sand. Our kiss was passionate, like two lovers who had thought they had lost each other, which is exactly what we were.

I left his mouth to kiss any skin I could find. I started unbuttoning his shirt, wanting to feel his skin on my skin. When it was open I stared at his beautiful chest, it was hard and defined and mouthwatering. The feelings I was having became overwhelming. I needed him now, needed to finally share with him my entire self. I wanted to feel his mouth all over me, and feel him inside of me. Enough waiting. I sat up and pulled at my dress from the bottom so it would come over my head. Edward stopped me.

"Stop trying to take your clothes off"

"Why? Do you wanna do that part?"

"Not tonight"

My face fell as well as my arms from where I was pulling my dress. He didn't want me.

"You don't… um.. want me?"

I was so embarrassed, my face flushed and I looked down at my fingers that were clasped in my lap. He lifted my chin so I had to look him in the eyes. What I found there was now nothing but love and desire.

"Bella, I want you more than anything. But when I finally make love to you, it won't be in a dream. I want you in my bed, awake and screaming my name over and over for an entire night."

"Well why didn't you say so?"

**Reviews are better than Edward being your boyfriend. Don't forget to read my story "Obsession"****. It's on my profile. I'm pretty much in love with this Edward. Who am I kidding? I'm in love with all Edwards as long as they're played by Rob. Follow me on twitter, I'm thinking about posting teasers. I go by fictorious over there, so come chat with me! Review please, and tell me how you think their first time should go down. (tee hee)**


	12. Chapter 12

**What up peeps? Hope everyone is having a good week!**

**This chapter originally had no Emmett in it, but since my pre-reader marmievicki asked for him, I added him. I think she may have a crush. **

**Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. You really have no idea what it means to hear your thoughts. **

**Warning! Sexy times ahead.**

**SM owns twilight, but I do own a WFE poster that I'm staring at right now… le sigh…**

**On with the show**

After a pretty lengthy make out session with Edward I awoke to a sound of crunching, and a big weight on my chest. I was afraid to open my eyes all at once, like when you're a kid and you feel like the monsters under your bed can't see you if you can't see them, so I opened them slowly and one at a time. There was a monster alright, a big two hundred and fifty pound ogre sitting on top of me with an almost empty chip bag up to his mouth, while his eyes were trained on me.

"Emmett? .Fuck?"

"Oh, so you're not possessed?' He picks up his cell and calls someone. "False alarm, she's not possessed. You can still come over if you want and bring the video camera…oh baby I promise it's only for us you know that….I gotta have something to watch when you're on the rag…ok, love you too, bye"

My head is spinning from the fact that A.I have Emmett sitting on me B. He was apparently planning on videoing me in my sleep and C. He just told a girl he loved her, which is a definite 'no no' in his book.

_One thing at a time_.

"Emmett? Why are you sitting on me and watching me like a housewife watches lifetime?"

"Oh, well you were making some crazy ass noises. All moaning and rolling around" He demonstrates by flailing his arms around and sounding like a hippo. "So I thought you must be possessed. I was getting Rose over here to video it so we could take it to a priest for proof. They don't just take someone's word for it ya know. I thought you might need an exorcism"

I roll my eyes and shove him so he'll get off me, chips go everywhere and I'm reminded that my brother is a pig.

"Rose? As in that blonde skank from the bar? Oh my God Emmett! I hate her and said nasty things to her for being mean to you. Why would you want her?"

He just shrugs "I dunno B, she just gets me, and she's smokin' hot and a firecracker in the sack."

"Great. But you told her you loved her? Em are you even capable of love?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure I love pancakes, so yeah. What's the big deal, she makes me happy and I feel like I don't need any other chicks with her around, so that's all the love I need."

"Whoa hallmark, I think I get it." I give him a big hug "I'm happy for you baby bear, but if she hurts you my offer to cuntpunch her still stands"

"Noted"

"Are you really happy with her?"

"Let me put it this way B." He says and puts his hand on my shoulder. "Being with her is more awesome than a shark high-fiving a bear during an explosion in space."

"Okay then."

Emmett never asked about my dream thankfully, and a few minutes later there was a knock on the door. His face lights up like all you can eat crab legs night at Red Lobster, and he runs to greet our guest. She slinks in wearing a red dress that's at least two sizes too small, and heels that would be better suited wrapped around a stripper pole. She looks amazing for nine in the morning and I hate her even more.

"Don't your people usually come out at night or are you working the lunch shift at the strip club today?" I sneer. I'm still trying to warm up to her. She flips her long blond hair over her shoulder and gives me a smirk.

"Bella, nice to see you. Your brother has very nice things to say about you. How are you?"

_Who's this bitch?_

"Fine, thanks" I say and walk backwards into the kitchen. Never turn your back on your enemy.

I make enough coffee for everyone because I'm nice like that, and try to walk past them without throwing up. They're all over each other. It looks like they're trying to eat each other's faces off and hump with clothes on. I hope Edward and I don't look like that.

This leads me to think of Edward and our date tonight. He told me to pack a bag, that I'd be spending the night. The butterflies in my stomach are enough to make me skip to the shower. I grab my phone to take into the bathroom with me and notice I have a text from him.

**Good morning**** beautiful ~E**

**Good morning. Is it weird to say I miss you already? ~B**

**A little, but lucky for you I like weird. ;-) ~E**

**OH, and I miss you too. ~E**

**Looking forward to tonight. ~B**

**Me too pretty girl, you have no idea how long of a shower I just took. ~E**

_Oh he wants to play_

**Well I'm about to shower myself. So think about me naked ;-) ~B**

**Oh, I am. And you think about me touching myself while thinking about you. ~E**

_Oh god_.

**Tonight can't come fast enough. ~B**

_Haha, come. Now I'm as bad as Emmett_

**Come indeed. See you in a bit ~E**

_Gah! Good thing I'm changing these panties._

I take my time in the shower, making sure I have cleaned everything twice and the important spots three times. I shave all over too, wishing I would have made a bikini wax appointment. If you do it because you like it and not because you're expecting sex it makes you less hookerish right? Maybe I should ask Rose, she seems to be an expert in ho-tendencies.

I try to busy myself during the day, but the beach house is clean and I don't feel like making any food. Emmett and sluterella are out and wouldn't be here to eat anyway.

Sunbathing it is! I put on my bathing suit and head down the water. There are a few beach chairs and a small patch of sand without any rocks calling my name, so that's where I go. I read a few chapters of a cheesy romance novel and enjoy the breeze coming off the waves. It reminds me of last night with Edward and I smile to myself knowing he's just as excited about tonight as I am.

Around four I head in and wash off again before throwing on a navy blue sundress with a lime green belt that matches the heels I'll put on. I go with black lace panties and strapless bra, thankful that I have someone who will actually get to see them. As the time gets closer to see Edward I begin to get anxious. What if this isn't as good as I expect? What if we don't click, or he decides that once is enough, because I'm boring. My previous sex encounters have been pretty vanilla. Not because I'm not into more kinky stuff, I just never had the courage to ask for it. What if Edward is like this dom who wants to spank me and tie me up? What would I say?

_You would say __Hell yes_

A black car with tinted windows pulled up about six o'clock and out of the back seat stepped the man of my dreams. He was dressed in a black suit and royal blue shirt with a red tie. I watched him walk up to the door from the window next to it and couldn't believe he was mine. He had a swagger that showed confidence, but not arrogance. It was lethal. I opened the door and was met with his beautiful smile. He told me I looked breathtaking and then handed me a rose that had been hidden behind his back.

The ride back to his apartment was quiet, but not uncomfortably so. We had to take the ferry and then get into another car that was a replica of the one on the island. We were stealing glances at each other and smiling while holding hands. I didn't even notice that the car had slowed until we were pulling into the gate of an enormous building, and I missed the name on sign out front, but it was one of the nicest apartment complexes I had ever seen.

"Do you own this?" I asked while craning my neck to see the whole thing.

"My apartment is the one with the balcony"

"Oh, so the one that looks like the entire top floor?"

"Uh, yeah that one"

_WOW_

"wow"

As the elevators open right into his apartment I realize that Edward is way out of my league. This should have occurred to me on the yacht, but I'm a little slow and always late to the party. He notices my hesitation and gives me a small smile.

"It's not as nice as it looks, I have ants in the kitchen, a bathroom that doesn't work right and the air conditioner doesn't cool evenly. I can only stand to be in certain rooms in the summer."

"What a dump. You should look into getting something nicer. Maybe a higher floor? Oh wait…"

We're both laughing and I appreciate his need to make me feel comfortable. He takes me to the dining room where we sit across from each other and talk while a nice old lady named Irina brings us our dinner. Conversation is light and flows easily and afterwards we go to his library to have some wine.

"I hardy ever come in here anymore, I'm always so busy"

"Well if I ever disappear, this is where you could find me. I love it in here, my favorite room so far."

He sets our glasses down and pulls me to him.

"Well that's because you haven't seen my bedroom yet. I fully intend for it to become your favorite room in any location"

And then he kissed me. Fully, passionately and without hesitation. My head began to get fuzzy and my breath was coming out in gasps.

"Bella, as much as I would love to get you naked in this library, it would ruin the evening I have planned down the hall."

"Another time then." Was all I could say.

He took my hand and led me down the hall to a set of double wooden doors. When he opened them I put my hand up to my mouth. It was a scene out of any romance novel ever written. There were rose petals all over the floor and bed; candles lit everywhere and soft music playing. I was torn between being touched and wanting to laugh at him. I was a true bitch.

"Whoa, who's losing their virginity in here?" I say because I have to ruin every moment with my mouth.

Edward's face turns as red as the roses and I feel like an ass.

"Oh my God, Edward I'm so sorry."

"No, shit, no I'm not a virgin. I was just trying to make tonight really special"

_Aaaaaand now I really feel like a piece of shit_

"Oh Edward, Love it will be special, because it's us. All I needed was you tonight, but thank you for putting forth so much effort. It means a lot to me that you want this night to be memorable"

"Oh I intend to make it memorable over and over again; this was just me being romantic"

_Holla_

The static in the room increased ten fold as we eyed each other. We closed the distance and he took both my wrists in his pulling them to his chest and kissing my knuckles. Our eyes continued to search the other's, his green bouncing back and forth from left to right. Finally they left my eyes to look at my lips. I licked them in preparation and he lowered his head to mine.

My hands moved to his face, gripping it softly and he put his hands around my waist. He tasted like wine and _him_ and he hugged me closer, but it wasn't enough. Our lips danced a perfect rhythm, touching with passion and then moving to light tenderness. I moaned into his mouth when his lips parted and he rolled his tongue against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck wanting more so we walked backwards toward the bed.

I couldn't remember the last time I was this turned on. But kissing him now was so much better than anything else had ever been, even with him, because it was real.

His hand was making a cycle from my ass to my back and then under my arms. He laid me down on the bed as if I was so fragile, breakable. I wanted to remind him I wasn't so I wrapped my right leg around his hip pulling his lower body to mine until his dick was pressed against my stomach.

It startled him, because he broke our kiss and looked down at where he was against me, and then back up, his green eyes mischievous"

I smiled at him and pulled him back to me, and he used his left hand to bring my hips up to meet his. His erection was pushed in between us and I started letting out breathy moans against his lips with every thrust.

I pulled at his shirt and he leaned up long enough to unbutton it. Watching his long fingers move those little buttons was making me whimper with want. Once he was finally rid of it he came back to me and brought my hips up to his again. I started lightly scratching his back and neck with my fingernails and he growled into my neck. The sound went straight between my legs and I moaned, wrapped my other leg around him and began to grind on him letting him know what I wanted.

I slipped my hand in between us and wrapped my hand around his clothed cock.

_Oh __my God _

"Oh my God" we both said at the same time.

He threw his head back and slammed his eyes shut.

"I want you Edward"

His eyes flew open and he helped me sit up on the bed where he removed my dress. Wordlessly he stared at me, mouth open and I felt myself smile. I reached back and undid my bra letting it fall to the bed.

"I wanted to do that" He pouted

"Ok, I'll put it back on" I reached for it

"NO! No, next time, next time"

He kissed me again and pressed our bare chests together. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip before dipping it inside again. He brought his hand up and slowly started touching my breasts. My breathing increased as he cupped it, kneading it tenderly with his fingers. My skin heated up as I pressed myself into his hand, urging him to be rougher with me.

He dipped his head, leaving my lips and following a trail with kisses from my neck down my sternum to my breast. My fingers gently massaged his scalp as he flicked my nipple with my tongue once, then twice more. He took it between his lips then, swirling his tongue around it then biting it gently before standing back up.

"You're so fucking beautiful," he breathed against my neck.

"So are you" I responded.

He took in a long breath and stood up, pulling away from me. He reached under me and hooked his fingers around the strings of my panties. I rose up and straightening my legs in front of me. He tossed them next to my bra.

He gulped when he looked in between my legs, and I knew there was absolutely no turning back now.

He slowly knelt in front of me, getting a wonderful view of my pussy. Using his index finger, He lightly touched my slit from top to bottom before withdrawing it and thrusting his middle finger inside. I sucked in a sharp breath in surprise. He added another finger before curling them both inside me. I threw my head back and moaned in response.

I felt myself contract around his finger, panting and moaning under his touch. He leaned forward and laid his tongue flat against my clit. I gasped, digging my hands into his hair. As he swirled the tip of his tongue around my swollen clit, he glanced up at me and caught me staring at him with my bottom lip in my teeth.

As I came I whispered his name over and over and over, and I felt him smile against me in victory.

"Oh, baby," he whispered and rid himself of the last of his clothing.

I wanted to reciprocate but he stopped me.

"Not tonight love, I can't wait another minute to be inside you."

Then he cupped my cheek and crawled towards me. Reaching out, he took my foot in his hand and kissed my ankle while slipping off my shoe, then did the same for the other foot. I fell back into the sheets and let him cover my body with his.

My legs parted, allowing him room to sink on top of me. I played with the ends of his hair along his neck while he rested on his elbows and stared down into my eyes. I raised my legs to either side of his hips, bending them at the knee, and slowly he entered me. My lips parted, letting out a small gasp, but my eyes stayed locked on his as he stretched me.

He began to move inside me, pumping slowly at first then faster and faster. I started whimpering but our eyes never strayed. He rose up on his hands to thrust harder and deeper. My hands slid from his neck to his back and my fingernails dug into his skin. He moaned and went faster, then sat back on his haunches.

He held my legs, pushing my knees to my chest and started pumping again. Our moans grew louder and louder until they were almost screams. I watched him above me whimpering with exertion and pleasure.

I wanted to speak. I wanted to tell him how good this felt, how much I loved him, how nothing could ever compare to this feeling, but the sensations and vibrations taking over my entire body left me speechless.

I moaned his name and he knew I was close. He scooped me in his arms, and I crossed my legs around his back and began pushing against him. His forehead rested against mine as he gripped my ass and grinded into me over and over again.

Suddenly it was too much and I couldn't hold on anymore. My body stiffened and I screamed his name, coming harder than I ever had before. He thrust into me twice more before whispering my name in my ear.

I hugged him close, pressing our rising and falling chests together. He lay down beside me and brought my head to his shoulder, my face turned towards his neck. We stayed just like that with our wet bodies held firmly together, breathing as one, connected as one for several minutes, until I drifted to a dreamless restful sleep.

**Oh man. ****I'm not a practiced smut writer yet. How did I do?**

**For the record****: Red Lobster is a seafood restaurant, Hallmark is a greeting card company and the saying about sharks high-fiving bears is from an Ontario Segway tour company, true story!**

**Chapter 2 of my story Obsession will be up tomorrow I think. Marmievicki gets mad if I stray from this story to write anything else, and since she pre-reads everything, she kinda owns me. **

**Please review! And follow me at fictorious on twitter! I hate talking to myself.**


End file.
